Et si jamais
by Saika Garner
Summary: Et si rien n'avait été pareil... ma seule fic à fin heureuse lol HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Et si Lily et James Potter avaient été professeurs à Poudlard. Et si un simple accident avait eu raison d'eux. Et si Hermione Granger était nouvelle au collège, en 7ème année.

Quelle aurait été l'histoire dans ces conditions-là ? Je vais vous la raconter.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione venait de débarquer à Poudlard. Que de changements par rapport à Salem ! Evidemment, on la reconnaissait à l'accent américain, et tous les garçons la voyaient comme une proie désirable. Elle avait conscience d'avoir un physique avantageux, mais n'en abusait jamais. Il est vrai qu'avec 1m64, 43 kilos, des cheuveux bruns dans le milieu du dos, des formes bien placées, et un visage d'ange...plutôt bronsée; aucun homme ne lui résistait.

Mais à 17 ans, elle avait toute sa vie devant elle, et une ambition: devenir professeur à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledor lui avait donné sa bénédiction à ce sujet, lui promettant un poste si elle fesait ses preuves. Etant fille de moldus, ce n'était pas simple pour elle de trouver ce genre de travail dans ce monde. Par ailleurs elle le trouvait très gentil, ce Dumbledor.

Elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, pour le plus grand bonheur des garçons de sa classe. La plupart des filles, loin d'être jalouses, avaient fait d'elle leur amie. Elle appris en un mois à se méfier de certains fantômes, du professeur Rogue, des escaliers farceurs, des serpentards, des portraits grincheux, et par dessus tout, du Violeur.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce surnom lui avait été attribué, ni pourquoi tout le monde avait peur de lui. C'était l'homme à tout faire de Poudlard. Il fesait le ménage, servait de plombier, de mécanitien, de cuisinier parfois. Toujours l'air absent, concentré sur sa tâche, il discutait souvent avec les fantômes, même les plus vils. La voix rauque, grave, éraillée. Il était plutôt mignon pourtant. Près d' 1m78, mince, les cheuveux noirs et assez longs complètement indisciplinés. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'âge, comme Dumbledor.

On disait tant de choses sur lui ! Qu'il était moldu ou cracmol, qu'il dormait avec les elfes, qu'il vivait dans la fôret interdite. Mais on disais surtout de lui que c'était un violeur.

Son nom? Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue :**

Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Et si Lily et James Potter avaient été professeurs à Poudlard. Et si un simple accident avait eu raison d'eux. Et si Hermione Granger était nouvelle au collège, en 7ème année.

Quelle aurait été l'histoire dans ces conditions-là ? Je vais vous la raconter.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione venait de débarquer à Poudlard. Que de changements par rapport à Salem ! Evidemment, on la reconnaissait à l'accent américain, et tous les garçons la voyaient comme une proie désirable. Elle avait conscience d'avoir un physique avantageux, mais n'en abusait jamais. Il est vrai qu'avec 1m64, 43 kilos, des cheuveux bruns dans le milieu du dos, des formes bien placées, et un visage d'ange...plutôt bronsée; aucun homme ne lui résistait.

Mais à 17 ans, elle avait toute sa vie devant elle, et une ambition: devenir professeur à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledor lui avait donné sa bénédiction à ce sujet, lui promettant un poste si elle fesait ses preuves. Etant fille de moldus, ce n'était pas simple pour elle de trouver ce genre de travail dans ce monde. Par ailleurs elle le trouvait très gentil, ce Dumbledor.

Elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, pour le plus grand bonheur des garçons de sa classe. La plupart des filles, loin d'être jalouses, avaient fait d'elle leur amie. Elle appris en un mois à se méfier de certains fantômes, du professeur Rogue, des escaliers farceurs, des serpentards, des portraits grincheux, et par dessus tout, du Violeur.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce surnom lui avait été attribué, ni pourquoi tout le monde avait peur de lui. C'était l'homme à tout faire de Poudlard. Il fesait le ménage, servait de plombier, de mécanitien, de cuisinier parfois. Toujours l'air absent, concentré sur sa tâche, il discutait souvent avec les fantômes, même les plus vils. La voix rauque, grave, éraillée. Il était plutôt mignon pourtant. Près d' 1m78, mince, les cheuveux noirs et assez longs complètement indisciplinés. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'âge, comme Dumbledor.

On disait tant de choses sur lui ! Qu'il était moldu ou cracmol, qu'il dormait avec les elfes, qu'il vivait dans la fôret interdite. Mais on disais surtout de lui que c'était un violeur.

Son nom? Harry Potter.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Deux mois passèrent, le froid s'installa. Hermione était bien contente que le Violeur soit là pour réparer les fenêtre ébréchées et boucher les trous dans les murs. Elle s'était fait de vrais amis: Ronald Weasley; sa petite soeur, Ginny; Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood (la petite amie de Ron), et tant d'autres.

Tous tâchaient de l'éloigner du Violeur, car une rumeur circulait chez les gryffondors comme quoi il aurait des vues sur elle. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Hermione senatit son coeur battre la chamade. Elle avait si peur ! Le Violeur, un nom sordide pour une créature plus sordidde encore. Les cours, elle les adorait. Elle qui souhaitait enseigner les enchantements était servie. Quel exellent professeur, ce Flitwik ! Et pourtant, il partait à la retraite à la fin de l'année. Se soumettant aux voeux de Dumbledor, Hermione se donnait à fond et faisait gagner énormément de points à sa maison. Maison. Oui, elle la considérait comme telle, même si peut de temps après son arrivée.

Un samedi après-midi, comme tous les élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard, mais qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation, Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs. Elle arrivait à l'aile droite du deuxième étage quand au fond du couloir elle aperçu une personne. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Neville, Hermione alla à sa rencontre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Salut Nev...

Non, ce n'était pas Neville. C'était le Violeur.

Neville Longdubat est à Pré-au-Lard, marmonna-t-il assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

Euh, oui, d'accord, merci, dit Hermionne, paniquée.

De rien, souffla le Violeur.

Il se retourna vers elle, et elle prit tellement peur qu'elle chercha à s'enfuir. Reculant rapidement, et heurta violemment le mur.

Aoutch ! s'écria-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

Ca va ? Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ?

Non! Non non, pas du tout ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

C'est bon, ça va ! La politesse, tu dois pas connaitre, la nouvelle, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe naissante.

Harry ! cria une voix depuis l'autre côté du couloir.

Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Albus ?

On ne parle pas comme ça aux élèves, qui plus est aux jeunes filles ! le réprimenda Dumbledor.

Hermione était pétrifiée, le souffle court.

Excusez-le, Hermione; il est un peu brusque.

Y'a pas de mal ! chuchotat-elle.

Harry, excuses-toi, je te prie.

Scuz.

Mhhh, on va dire que c'est suffisant. Aller, vas voir Rubéus, il t'attend.

Bien, Albus.

Le Violeur partit d'un pas vif vers la cabane où son ami l'attendait. Hermione, encore choquée de sa rencontre avec son pire cauchemard, semblait clouée au sol.

Oh, il ne faut pas avoir peur d'Harry. Il a mauvaise réputation pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Ce pauvre garçon a une bien piètre vie, ne la lui rendez pas plus difficile en vous liguant aussi contre lui. Si vous voulez travailler ici, il ne faudra pas avoir peur de le voir apparaître dans la nuit à un endroit quelconque du chateau. Ne douttez pas de son innocence par rapport à son surnom. Il n'a rien d'un violeur.

Hermione hocha la tête doucement.

Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

**Chapitre 3 :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Depuis sa rencontre avec le Violeur, Hermione le fuyait par tous les moyens. Les plus dérisoires même. Malheureusement, il semblait que le destin s'acharnait sur elle, et le plaçait sur son chemin. C'est ainsi qu'en se promenant avec Ginny, un pluvieux mardi de novembre, elle fut contrainte de le voir en face d'elle.

Gin', il est quelle heure s'il te plaît ?

14 heures tapantes. Tu sais, ce couloir est en rénovation, on devrait prendre un autre chemin.

Rénovation ? C'est-à-dire ?

Ils refont le dallage. Un incident d'il y a 12 ans. On a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé.

Etrange.

Comme tout ce qui se trouve dans cette école, miss Granger ! s'exclama Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent.

Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ! Je discutais avec Harry de l'avancée des travaux ici.

Harry ? interrogea Ginny.

Mais Hermione avait compris. Elle se recula d'un pas en voyant la silouhette du Violeur. Il se tourna vers elle.

Ses yeux la transpèreçèrent. Elle cru s'évanouir devant la violente douceur que ses yeux lui portèrent.

Bonjour, chuchotat-il.

Ginny attrapa le poignet d'Hermione et se recula.

Arrière, Violeur ! lui dit-elle.

L'homme en question ne réagit pas. Il pencha sa tête à droite, comme pour poser une muette question, à laquelle il n'attendait aucune réponse. Nick s'offusqua et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Harry, puisque c'est bien là son nom, le reteint d'un geste de la main. Calme, imperceptible, neutre. Comme tout ce qu'il était.

Ginny tira Hermione en arrière, mais elle ne bougea pas. La rouquine s'inquièta, et se posta devant elle. Son regard était fixé vers le Violeur, comme envoûtée. Ginny pris peur, et secoua son amie.

Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, comme sortie d'un rêve.

Viens, c'est malsain ici.

En repartant, Hermione regarda en arrière. Harry lui jeta ce regard désespérément tendre et pourtant si indéfinissable. Puis il rompit le contact, reprenant une dalle sûrement 3 fois plus lourde que lui.

Ce soir là, personne ne pût sortir Hermione de sa rêverie constante. Elle ne vint même pas manger. Assise dans ce fauteuil, les bras autour des genoux, elle contemplait les flammes.

Ginny expliquait son comprotement par le fiat qu'elle aurait pu être "choquée" par son altercation matinale. Ou envoutée par cette ordure de Violeur.

Mais il en était bien autrement. Hermione avait été captivée par son regard, sa neutralité, son regard, sa démarche de loup, son regard, sa force incroyable, son regard, son calme, et son regard, une fois encore. Définitivement, c'est son regard qui l'avait s'il lui passait un message. Lui disant qu'il était gentil comme garçon, mais complètement pommé. Elle se décida à interroger Dumbledor à son sujet. Lui, il devait tout savoir de cet étrange garçon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Hermione rattrapa le professeur dans les escaliers qui menaient vers son bureau.

Professeur Dumbledor !

Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Eh bien, à vrai dire...Je m'interroge sur la véritable personnalité d'Harry Potter, affirma-t-elle, la voix un peu hésitante.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire rassurant, comme s'il s'attendait à la question.

Viens dans mon bureau, nous parlerons.

L'escalier finit sa course dans la salle, et Dumbledor invita Hermione à s'assoire devant son bureau.

Tu sais, tous les nouveaux professeurs arrivés depuis qu'il est ici m'ont posé la question. Et à tous, je leur est répondu la même chose.

De le lui demander directement, finit-elle avec regret.

Tout à fait ! Mais toi, je vais te révéler quelques éléments.

Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Le professeur eut un rire amusé.

Mais oui ! D'abord, les parents d'Harry étaient professeurs ici, et dès sa naissance, il vivait au château. Lily et James Potter.

J'ai déjà entendu parler d'eux !

C'est bien possible. Ils ont accompli de belles choses. Un an après la naissance d'Harry, qui soit dit en passant, avait déjà développé des pouvoirs impressionnants pour son âge...Donc, je disais, un an après, ses parents sont morts dans des conditions...je te laisses lui demander.Il sourit tristement, et sembla s'ensabler dans sa mémoire. Hermione attendit qu'il revienne à lui. Quelques trois minutes plus tard, il se redressa et s'excusa:

Pardonne-moi, je repensais à eux.

Aucun problème.

Poursuivons. Je me suis occupé d'Harry en compagnie d'autres professeurs et des fantômes depuis ce drame. Il grandissait vite, et possédait des capacités étonnantes. A l'âge de 6 ans déjà, il se mêlait à la foule des élèves, et participait aux cours. Son problème était le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Un an plus tard, il y a donc 12 ans, il se promenait dans ce couloir en rénovations, qui ne l'était pas à ce moment. Un élève de Serpentard de 7ème année tenait en respect avec sa baguette une petite Gryffondor de 2ème année. Harry n'écoutait que son courage, et il ordonna au serpentard de la lacher. Les représailles furent lourdes. Le grand lui cassa une côte, et il avait le visage en sang. Harry n'avait pas sa baguette, mais il hurla un sort, une main en avant, vers son ennemi du moment. Le sol s'effondra sous leurs pieds. Le serpentard perdi l'usage d'une de ses jambes, mais les deux autres n'eurent rien de grave.

Tu comprendras donc que nous lui ayons conseillé de ne pratiquer la magie qu'en présence d'un adulte responsable, jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise parfaitement ses pouvoirs.

Et c'est pour celà que tout le monde le pense cracmol !

Exact jeune fille. Harry est resté traumatisé par cette expérience. Il s'est reclu au fond de lui même. A l'âge de 10 ans, nous l'avons convaincu de reprendre le contact avec nous, ses amis, sa famille. Il a décidé de rester loin des élèves.

Et...il n'a jamais eu de relations avec qui que ce soit ?

Une relation amoureuse, si. Il avait 13 ans, elle en avait onze. Elle était réellement amoureuse de lui. Ni répugnée par ce qu'on disais, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Et où est-elle aujourd'hui ?

C'était une magnifique petite serdaigle, et un poufsouffle l'a violée un an plus tard. Elle est partie. Tout accusait le poufsouffle, il a même été viré. Seulement, ça arrangeait les élèves de clamer haut et fort qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

D'où son surnom de Violeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Evidemment. Ecoute, Hermione. Harry ne voudrait pas que je te le dise, mais il le faut. Il a compris que tu étais la seule élève du château à comprendre un minimum ce qu'il essaye de te dire tout en restant muet.

J'ai compris, ça y est.

Essaye de l'apprivoiser doucement, pas à pas. Il est sauvage, incontrôlable, imprévisible.

Comme un loup, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Tu as remarqué ! On dirait un loup, un loup noir, solitaire. Vas lui parler seule à seul.

Bien professeur.

Hermione se leva, Dumbledor en fit de même et la prit par les épaules en la raccompagnant à la porte. Un sourire plus tard, Hermione dévalait les marches. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait abordé le professeur. Il faisait nuit. Un son de flûte. Le même qui retentit chaque nuit. La même mélodie triste. N'écoutant que ce son envoûtant, Hermione le suivi jusqu'à un petit balcon. Harry Potter était assis sur la rambarde, surplombant le grand lac de Poudlard. Il semblait jouer pour les poissons, le monstre, les sirènes, et toutes les créatures habitant le lac. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de lui. Il s'arrêta de jouer.

Bonsoir, chuchotat-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Bonsoir Harry.

A l'évocation de son prénom, il se tourna vers elle. Elle tenta de rester neutre face à son regard sauvage.

Je...j'ai parlé au professeur Dumbledor, car je voulais en savoir plus sur toi.

Il t'a répondu ?

Oui. Il m'a dit qui tu étais, et pourquoi tu étais comme ça.

Bien. J'aurais pas à m'expliquer.

Je peux m'assoire là ? demanda-t-elle en désignant un bout de rambarde près de lui, face au lac.

Il lui fit un signe de tête positif. Elle s'assit, non sans hésitation.

T'as peur de moi ? interrogea-t-il sans quitter les étoiles des yeux

N..non, p.pourquoi?

Ne te mens pas à toi même.

En fait si, mais avant, j'était terrorisée, pas apeurée !

C'est mieux alors. Pourquoi tu as peur ?

J'ai plus peur en fait. Ca a changé quand j'ai découvert qui tu étais.

Et je suis qui ?

Un sorcier, comme les autres, un peu plus puissant sûrement. Plus solitaire aussi.

Bien vu. Le problème, c'est que je suis trop puissant. Plus que Dumbledor maintenant.

Un exemple ?

Je peux faire s'écrouler tout le château en me concentrant 10 secondes.

Hermione déglutit bruillament. Harry se tourna vers elle. Le regard amusé.

Tu sais pas sourire ? plaisentat la jeune Gryffondor.

En fait...je sais plus comment on fait.

Elle éclatat de rire.

Tu plaisentes j'espère, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Non. Mais j'aime bien ton sourire.

Je...merci. Si tu veux, je te réapprendrais à sourire.

Tu saurais faire ça ? T'as pas trop peur ?

Bien sûr que oui je pourrais ! Si tu m'apprends à ne pas utiliser de baguette pour lancer des sorts.

Avec plaisir ! Dumbledor t'a raconté l'éboulement ?

Oui. C'était impressionnant à entendre. Quand je pense que t'avais que 7 ans !

Mhm...

Mais, t'as 19 ans alors !

C'est bien, tu sais faire une addition , il la regarda le regard rieur.

Hahaha ! Eh bah oui, incroyable, hein ! Pour une fille de moldus, j'me débrouille bien n'est-ce pas ?

En effet !

Il y eut un silence, ni pesant, ni gêné, juste une sorte de communion vers les étoiles et la lune.

Soudain, Harry eut un regard surpris, et à la lumière délicate de la lune, posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

On entendait se rapprocher des pas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

De plus en plus près, de plus en plus forts. Tout comme les battements du coeur d'Hermione. Elle en était sûre, Harry pouvait les sentire. Qui était là ? Pourquoi à cet instant précis où elle commençait à se sentir de plus en plus attirée par cet être étrange?

Harry se leva et marcha vers l'ombre tout en faisant signe à Hermione de rester cachée.

Qui est là ? demanda une voix masculine qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt.

Moi. répondit Harry.

Ron se dévoilà dans la lumière de la lune, et sortit sa baguette.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea Harry.

T'affronter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Hermione ? Elle à disparu !

Devant le regard vide d'Harry, Ron s'impatientat et le tira vers lui par le col de sa chemise. Harry se laissa faire.

Elle est où ? Violeur ! Tu lui as fait quoi ? hurla le Gryffondor.

Harry pris lentement la main qui le tenait prisonnier, la retourna d'un geste et s'en dégagea. Ron le regarda, surpris.

Lache-moi veux-tu ! Je sais pas où elle est la nouvelle.

Menteur ! hurla le rouquin.

Hermione se releva péniblement de sa position inconfortable.

Ha! Elle est là imbécile ! jura Ron

Il bouscula Harry en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

Il t'as pas touchée ? Il t'as rien fait ? Il...

Mais non Ron ! J'étais avec Dumbledor cet après-midi, et ça fait une demi-heure que je suis avec Harry. Non il ne m'a pas touchée c'est moi qui suis venue le voir pour lui parler ! Lâchez-moi un peu, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

Mais, je...on veut juste te protéger !

De quoi ? De lui ? Harry est un homme très gentil, faut juste apprendre à le connaitre !

Nous on veut pas le connaitre ! Et on veut pas que tu le connaisses !

Il empoigna Hermione qui ne lui résista pas, et il l'entraina avec lui. Elle marchait à reculon, et vit Harry qui la regarda tendrement. Il lui montra deux doigts, puis une main. Il pointa la lune du doigt, et fini par regarder la rambarde . Hermione décoda le message, et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Ron se retourna et la tira plus fort encore. Elle vit le Violeur diparaitre dans les ténèbres, avant de sombrer un peu plus tard dans les bras de Morphée, bercée par ses yeux, son viage, ses cheveux, sa voix. Bercée par le doux souvenir de la nuit qu'elle avait passée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva, mue par une énergie incroyable. Elle tenta d'éviter Ron mais ce furent tous ses amis Gryffondor qui se ruaient vers elle pour l'encadrer et la "protéger". Ils se passaient le mot d'un endroit à l'autre pour ne pas passer par là où le Violeur se trouvait. Leur système eut un raté, mais à leur grande surprise, les concernés par le commando ne firent attention ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Seulement, dans l'ombre des corps, Harry lui frôla la main, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir imperceptiblement. Une belle journée s'annonçait !

Quelques heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, Hermione marchait vers le bureau de Dumbledor quand des notes aigrelettes parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle sourit et se dit qu'elle irait le rejoindre dès que la lune monterais dans ce ciel d'un rouge ardant.

Hermione, te voilà bien rêveuse ! s'exclama le vieil homme d'un air joyeux.

Oui, c'est à dire que...

Que tu es très pressée d'aller voir le jeune homme à la flûte !

Hermione rougit en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

En une nuit, ma vision de lui à radicalement changée. Il est génial !

Et ne demande qu'à te le prouver. N'attend pas trop de lui dès le début, c'est toi qui dois aller de l'avant. Même s'il te semble réticent, d'ailleur. C'est un garçon qui peut paraître inintéressé, mais crois moi, il a failli sourire aujourd'hui. Donc tu lui fais beaucoup d'effet.

La jeune fille eut un regard interrogateur, et légèrement frustré.

Ah, je vois. Tu as peur qu'il ne pense qu'au plan physique, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien écoute moi. Harry a le don de percevoir la beauté de l'âme. Il m'a dit que la tienne était si cristaline qu'il t'avais prise pour un ange. Aprivoise-le. Et s'il prend du temps à s'adapter, qu'à celà ne tienne! Tu n'auras qu'à faire du rentre-dedans, en lui faisant perdre la tête.

Je...bah...en fait...j'ai toujours peur de sa puissance. Qu'il me fasse du mal sans le vouloir.

Ahhhh. Ca, c'est un problème ! Sache que s'il ne t'as pas abordée, et s'il n'aborde personne, c'est qu'il a peur de faire du mal autour de lui sans le faire exprès. C'est toi qui dois lui redonner la confience pour s'engager dans une histoire sérieuse avec toi. Pour le moment c'est toi qui n'a pas confience, donc attendons quelques semaines, quelques mois. Si tu lui fais une entière confience, au point de lui offrir ton amour, ton coeur...et plus tard pourquoi pas ton corps et ton âme. Si tu lui donne cette confience, il les prendra, et te les rendra avec plus de tendresse que n'importe qui.

Hermione se sentit comme brûler de l'intérieur. Serait-il possible qu'un jour ils en arrivent à une telle confience, une telle passion ? Pour le moment, elle en doutait fort.

Tu vas être en retard à ton rencart, files ma jolie !

La gryffondor lui souris, et partit au pas de course vers le premier rendez-vous qu'elle avait en secret. Arrivant près du lieu des retrouvailles, elle ralentit considérablement l'allure, et tenta de surprendre le penseur tourné vers les astres. Il lui restait deux mètres à parcourir dans le silence le plus total quand il la repéra, sans pour autant bouger d'un cheveux.

Salut ! chuchotat-il.

Salut. Je peux...

Oui, vas-y.

Elle s'assit et le regarda de plus près. Son débardeur, malgrès le froid, laissait voir sur son bras une cicatrice conséquente au niveau de l'épaule.

Comment tu t'es fais ça ? demanda-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

De quoi, ça ? interrogeat-il en se retournant.

Hermione avança une main tremblante vers son bras, puis parcourut de deux de ses doigts la balafre pâle. Harry trembla, sa respiraton s'accéléra et il détourna son regard de la jeune fille.

Pardon ! Je t'es fais mal ? s'embrouilla-t-elle.

Non, c'est pas ça. T'inquiètes pas. C'était dans la Forêt interdite, avec Hagrid. On avait trouvé un loup-garou, et on devait le capturer. J'ai pas été mordu, j'ai eu de la chance. Ses crocs ont glissé sur mon bras, comme tu peux le voir.

Ouaw. Elle est comment cette forêt ?

Interdite, plaisenta Harry le regard moqueur.

Nan mais sérieusement. Elle est belle ? interrogea Hermione dans un sourire.

De jour, elle est trop sombre pour être belle. Mais de nuit, elle est tellement sombre que chaque luciole semble éclairer plus qu'un lustre. Ses ruisseaux sont des rivières de diamands clairs et cristalins.Ses arbres des géants de pierre et de granit taillés par le temps, que rien ne peut ébranler. Les animaux qui la peuplent, des plus dangereux aux plus enchanteurs, se réveillent et se révèlent.

Ca a l'air si beau !

Il y a tant de paysages merveilleux, de créatures incroyables, de lieus magiques dont seul Hagrid, Albus et moi conaissons l'existance! Je t'emmènerais tous les voir.

Pour de vrai ? s'émerveilla Hermione.

Oui bien sûr ! Du plus petit arbuste au coucher de soleil sur le domaine, tu verras tout.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent de petites étoiles. Elle passa sa soirée à parler avec son nouvel ami, de tout et de rien, en tout cas rien d'important. Elle le quitta à onze heures, un peu fatiguée. Elle lui laissa un baiser sur la joue.

Les semaines passèrent, et les deux étaient débordés. Ils attendaient avec impascience les vacances de Noël pour se retrouver. Quand elles vinrent, à la veille de leur premier jour, Hermione reçu un message, glissé dans son écharpe.

_Rejoins-moi samedi après-midi près du balcon._

_Ne prends pas ta baguette._

_H.P_

Hermione souris, et savoura cette dernière journée dans le stress des cours et la foule des élèves compresés dans les couloirs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ce soir même, dans son lit, Hermione repensait aux évènements qui lui avaient permis de se rapprocher d'Harry Potter, le Violeur. Mais surtout le jeune homme renfermé et sauvage. C'était comme si tout avait été planifié pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. Amoureuse ? Non, jamais ! Du moins...non, quand même pas ! Même si il était tout de même très mignon de près...comment ça très mignon ? C'est un garçon comme tant d'autres, c'est tout. Tout compte fait, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'aimait comme un ami, un exellent ami. Sans plus. Mais ces frissons, ces rougeurs, ces pensées...de plus en plus impures à son égar. Cette attirance, magnétique, chimique. Hermione décida de se laisser aller par ses sentiments, par son coeur. Et si demain elle se retrouvait dans les bras si puissants et protecteurs d'Harry...advienne que pourra.

Le soleil. Un soleil qui donne plus froid qu'il ne réchauffe. Les flocons de neige, délicats, qui retombent comme des plumes de colombes sur la terre gelée. Hermione, ce matin, était radieuse. Heureuse, épanouie. La matinée lui sembla passer à une lenteur exaspérante. La quiétude du chateau ne la réjouissait pas tant que celà tout compte fait. Elle se sentait seule. Terriblement seule dans cette immensité de pierre. Début d'après-midi. Hermione déposa sa baguette au dortoir, et marcha en direction du balcon. Harry discutait gravement avec le fantôme d'un jeune homme à qui il manquait une main. De l'autre, il tenait la bride de son cheval. A l'approche d'Hermione, le chevalier défunt sourit à Harry de façon significative. Il fit la révérance, et partit, non sans quelques regards en arrière. La jeune femme s'approcha du Violeur.

Salut ! lui fit-elle.

Salut, dit-il, l'air fatigué.

T'es fatigué ?

Nan, mais c'est juste que j'ai buché en cuisine cette nuit.

Pourquoi ? Il s'y passe quelque chose ?

Non, rien de grave ! C'est juste qu'après chaque période scolaire, les cuisines sont dans un drôle d'état. Même si les elfes sont de merveilleux travailleurs, ils ne peuvent pas empêcher la saleté de s'accumuler !

Et...tu y a travaillé jusqu'à quelle heure ?

J'aime pas trop parler boulot. Surtout quand je suis en compagnie d'une personne qui n'y participe pas. C'est trop ennuyeux, barbant, étouffant.

Moi j'aimerais bien que tu me dise ce que tu fais dans ce château à part boucher les trous dans les murs et dans le sol !

Harry eut une ébauche de sourire, vite partie, mais perçu par la belle Gryffondor, qui lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Ca y est, t'as presque réussi ! J'ai rien eu à t'apprendre !

Si. Tu m'as réappris à sourire le jour où je t'ai croisée dans le couloir, à la répartition.

Je...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le souffle d'Hermione en était coupé. Etait-il en train de lui faire une déclaration ? Elle s'assit près de lui. Elle en avait entendu tellement, pourtant aucune ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Mais elle attendait la suite pour laisser éclater sa peur...mais quelle peur ! Elle était ravie intérieurement. Ou pas. Elle venait de mesurer le contre.

Je veux dire...t'as boulversé ma vie monotone et sans intérêt particulier. Ca me donne envie de croire que ma vie n'est pas encore pommée dans le néant.

Oh...je voyais pas ça sous cet angle. Mais si tu le dis, je suis ravie de pouvoir t'aider !

Mais Hermione n'était pas ravie du tout. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était imaginée des choses. Si elle avait été une simple amie, elle ne se serait pas empressée de chercher la petite bête dans une phrase où aucune comfusion n'était possible.

Ca va Hermione ?

Harry avait dû remarquer qu'elle tirait une drôle de tête.

Oui oui, ça va ! Dis, tu me montres les cuisines ?

Oh, si tu veux ! Suis-moi !

Il se leva rapidement, tendis la main à Hermione tout en regardant par terre. Elle la saisit et se souleva. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas.

Mais dis-moi, c'est pour savoir. Tes parents, ils sont où ?

Moldus, appartement, Londres, dentistes. C'est à la suite de leur mutation que je suis arrivée ici.

Ah, d'accord. Aucune ambiguïté donc !

Non, dieu merci. Et tes parents, ils sont morts !

Oui.

Hermione ne commença pas sa phrase qu'Harry la coupa.

Et tu veux savoir comment.

Je...euh..bah oui.

C'était il y a dix-huit ans. J'avais un an et environ un mois. Une terrible tempête avait frappé. Mon père et ma mère étaient dans l'aile de Poudlard qui s'est écroulée. J'étais dans les bras de Mc Gonagall.

Oh...c'est bête ce que les choses peuvent être chamboulées d'un coup. Tout ce que l'on croyait aquis, tout ce à quoi on se préparait, peut s'évanouir en un instant. Moi qui me préparait à faire ma vie aux Etats-Unis, mon petit ami et moi entamions une relation réellement sérieuse et je me sentais prête à aller bien plus loin que les baisers, ou même les relations plus poussées que nous avions.

Ah, tu veux dire que...tu l'as déjà fait ?

Oui, plusieurs fois même. Pas toi ? demanda Hermione, étonnée qu'un homme de 19 ans, beau et drôle comme lui, n'ait jamais...

Non en fait. Ma dernière relation remonte à il y a 6 ans, avec une petite de 11 ans. A cet âge là on ne pense pas vraiment à ça.

C'est vrai.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un couloir sombre, long, qui semblait se finir en cul-de-sac.

Et tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue ton ex ?

Oui, elle est partie aux Etats-Unis. Ma pauvre Roxanne. Elle méritait mieux que moi.

Roxanne tu dis ? Il y avait une Roxanne dans ma classe à Salem ! Et elle venait de Poudlard ! On était très amies ! Nous le sommes toujours.

Roxanne Parker ? Une fille avec des yeux d'une couleur différente, des cheveux roux flamboyants ?

Oui ! Tu la verrais à présent ! Mais j'y pense...on pourrait lui donner rendez-vous à Prés-au-Lard !

Euh...si tu veux. Ca me ferais du bien de la revoir je crois.

D'accord ! Dans ce cas je lui écrirais ce soir.

Bien. Et si on entrait aux cuisines ?

Il chatouilla la poire d'un tableau posé au milieu du mur du fond. Le passage s'ouvrit sans produire un seul son. Harry s'y engoufra. La jeune fille hésita, puis empreinta le même chemin que lui. Ce qu'elle y découvrit l'émerveilla. Un amoncellement de casseroles dansait un balet vers l'évier où une éponge se lançait dans un solo de frottage. Les casseroles continuaient leur voyage vers un torchon et une serviette qui se partagaient la tache. Quelques elfes se reposaient, en sueur, sur un canapé dans un coin. A l'approche d'Harry, l'un d'eux vint à sa rencontre.

Harry ! Comment ce fait-il toi revenu ? Dobby pas savoir retour Harry !

C'est pas grave Dobby ! Je fais juste visiter à mon amie Hermione. Viens ! Ils vont pas te bouffer !

Hermione approcha timidement et lacha un bonjour. Tous les elfes présents (pas si nombreux en fait), se rapprochèrent pour voir la nouvelle venue.

Hermione Granger ? demanda une petite avec un nez dans le genre tomate.

Oui c'est moi.

Merci de faire votre lit, c'est gentil ! Winky avoir moins travail après !

Heureuse de pouvoir t'aider !

Dobby chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry. Celui-çi se redressa et fit semblant de le menacer. Dobby souriait de toutes ses dents.

Alors c'est ici que vous préparez les repas.

Oui mademoiselle ! Un grand espace pour petites créatures.

Ca c'est sûr ! Mais vous avez un salaire ? De bonnes conditions de vie ?

Oui! Le prof Dumbledor gentil ! Plus gentil que tous nos maîtres ! Lui donner à nous manger, toît, argent, vacances. Nous jamais avoir eu ça avant.

C'est vraiment un chic type ce Dumbledor. Il m'a promis le poste pour l'année prochaine, à la seule condition que je fasse mes preuves. Et d'après lui c'est fait.

Alors...l'année prochaine tu seras prof ici ? s'étonna Harry.

Oui ! Et je te verrais librement. Pas entourée d'une horde de fanatiques.

Harry lui fit un demi-sourire comme à son habitude. La jeune élève était persuadée qu'il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça avec elle. Surtout quand ils abordaient la question de l'avenir. Aurait-il peur de s'engager à long terme ? Ou de s'engager tout court. Mais pourquoi diable devait-il exister ? Cet être à la fois merveilleusement doux, mais horriblement dangereux. Elle avait si peur !

Je...je dois y aller Harry. Heureuse d'avoir passé ce moment avec toi. C'était...simpa. A bientôt !

C'est sur ce qu'elle quitta un Harry désemparé. Sur le chemin du retour, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes refoulées. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse du mage le plus puissant de la planète ? Peut-être ses yeux...non pas juste ça ! Tout de même pas ça ! Râres étaient les hommes qui lui avaient fait autant d'effet. Mais celui-là était particulièrement envoûtant. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Elle était arrivée là inconsciemment, comme muée d'un autre sens. De chaudes larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

Non, elle ne voulait pas que celà se termine en "Mary Sue et le bel homme du bar d'à côté de la rue Emerson". Elle se décida à lui parler. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni peut-être dans un an...mais un jour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

C'est moi qui te fais pleurer ?

Une main venait de se placer sur l'épaule de la future professeur.

Harry ? demanda-t-elle, persuadée qu'il n'irait pas la chercher ici.

Oui, je...écoute si je te blesses...Je peux te laisser...et m'en aller un certain temps. Je suis pas obligé de rester au château pendant les vacances.

Non ! Ne pars pas ! Je...j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie que tu sois près de moi. mais...j'ai peur.

De quoi ? Tu sais que je peux te protéger de tout !

Tout...mais pas de toi même !

Harry se recula, une lueur de détresse dans le regard. Stupéfait, horrifié, ahuri. Hermione se sentait si coupable de le faire souffrire après tout ce qu'il avait vécu !

Je...je vais...te laisser, dit-il en s'éloignant .

Il dit, sans se retourner:

Je sais que je ne peux pas te protèger de moi. Mais je pourrais faire un effort. Faire attention à mes faits et gestes. Je sais que tu aimerais aller plus loin. Mais pour le moment je suis pas prêt à avoir une relation un minimum physique...Pardonne-moi.

Il poursuivi sa route. Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent. Personne ne l'avait tant aimée. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Sa tête et son coeur se contredisaient tellement. Hier encore, elle rêvait de ses bras, et à présent, elle avait des sursauts de peur à chaque frôlement de sa main contre sa peau. Mais bon Dieu pourquoi sa tête était-elle si compliquée ! Pourtant, à chaque moment de sa vie, c'était elle qui l'avait guidée. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus.

Harry était à distance à présent, et elle entendait a peine ses pas. Soudainement, elle se retrouva à courir vers lui, des larmes volant derrière elle comme la traine d'une mariée. Arrivée derrière lui, avant même qu'il ne se retourne, elle s'aggripa à lui de toutes ses forces.

Hermione, qu'est-ce que...

Reste près de moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Donne moi confience en toi ! Je te jure que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Harry, je...je...

Elle releva la tête. Harry s'était retourné, et la regardait, le visage dur, le regard sauvage, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie. Hermione tint son regard, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'affrontant. Harry attrapa ses bras toujours serrés autour de sa taille. Il les serrait fort, lui faisait mal. Elle serra les dents, le toisant toujours. Harry eut une sorte de grognement malveillant. Il ne semblait plus lui-même. D'une main, il teint prisonniers les deux bras meurtris de la belle Gryffondor. De l'autre, il découvrit le cou d'Hermione, précédemment caché de ses cheveux. Il pencha sa tête vers sa nuque dénudé, comme un vampire mordrait sa proie. Hermione sentit un courant lui traverser l'échine. Pas de la douleur, non, du plaisir. Le sentir si proche la rendait folle. La Violeur semblait s'ennivrer du doux parfum d'Hermione. Sa main libre lui caressa la joue. Cette grande main d'homme, brûlante, puissante, protectrice. Harry se redressa, regardant son amie d'un regard si beau, si sauvagement affolant, effrayant, et...tendre, doux comme une plume.

Le Violeur lui sourit. Bien sur, de ce demi-sourire si bref. Un baiser sur le front, et elle compris le message. Il avait besoin de temps. Plus de temps. Elle lui sourit. Il sécha ses larmes du pouce, relacha ses bras, et y déposa un baiser là où il avait sérré. Un bras glissé derrière ses hanches, un autre dans ses cheveux. La belle cala les siens derrière sa nuque, se mettant sur la pointe des pies pour y parvenir. Elle lâcha un petit rire en se rendant compte de sa petite taille. Il lui sourit de nouveau. Se penchant l'un vers l'autre, ils mêlèrent leurs souffles, leurs joues se frôlèrent. La tête d'Hermione se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Lui, respira plus profondément encore le parfum sucré de la Gryffondor. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, scellant un pacte invisible, inaudible.

Un sort crié. Aucun temps de réaction. Un grognement sourd. Du sang.

Harry se retourna vers son agresseur. Hermione poussa un cri. Trois poignards étaient enfoncés jusqu'à la garde dans le dos d'Harry. Celui-çi, furieux, tendit le bras loin devant lui, et le ramena. Un mètre plus loin était trainé contre son gré le tueur encapuchonné. Harry souleva son bras, et poussa violemment le garçon vers le mur de pierre. Il hurla de douleur. Hermione pris peur. Il n'allait tout de même pas le tuer !

Espèce d'ordure, grogna Harry à l'emmuré.

Ahhh. J'ai mal ! Lâche-moi ! sanglotta le concerné.

Harry, laisse-le ! supplia Hermione.

Non, attends encore un petit moment. Baron ! s'écria le Violeur.

Immédiatement, le fantôme du Baron Sanglant apparu.

Je vous le confie le temps d'alerter Minerva.

Bien. Je t'attends, chuchotat le Baron de sa voix caverneuse.

Tu veux venir Hermione ?

Oui, je...je viens avec toi.

Harry lâcha le garçon qui alla s'écraser à terre dans un bruit sourd. Sur ce, ils se mirent en route, Harry trébuchant de temps à autres, baignant dans le sang. Hermione avait peur. Non, elle était terrorisée.

Minerva ! Tu es là ?

Le professeur Mc Gonagall ouvrit la porte.

Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Eté attaqué.

Encore ? demanda le professeur comme si celà était tout naturel.

Eh oui !

Bon, emmène moi.

Harry perdit l'équivalent d'une journée de circulation sanguine durant le trajet retour. Hermione restait derrière, rien ne pouvant décrire son effroi. L'homme qui l'attirait le plus au monde avait marché près d'un kilomètre, le corps persé de trois poignards enfoncés profondément, perdant à chaque pas un litre de sang. Et il était toujours debout, serain comme si celà lui arrivait quotidiennement.

Arrivés au lieu du drame qui ne semblait pas en être un, Minerva, puisqu'il semblait que c'était son nom, examina la blessure d'Harry et lui suggéra d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il ne répondit rien, et demanda à Hermione si elle désirait l'accompagner de nouveau. Cette dernière aquiéça. Ils empreintèrent moult passages secrets qu'Harry lui fit visiter comme s'il s'agissait d'un achat d'appartement. Arrivant à l'infirmerie, le Violeur demanda à son amie si elle était sensible à ce qui pouvait être un minimum gore. Lui répondant que non, elle le suivit dans la salle d'un blanc immaculé.

Harry ! Que me veut le plaisir de ta visite ? interrogea l'infirmière en lui faisant la bise. Sa main était allée se loger dans le dos de son patient.

Euh...oui tu as deviné ! plaisenta Harry en voyant le regard déconfit de Mme Pomfresh.

Un jour, tu devrais penser à me rendre visite en d'autres circonstances...Bonjour Miss Granger !

Euh...bonjour.

Ne soyez pas timide voyons !

Hermione tenta un sourire un peu crispé. Mme Pomfresh dit à Harry de s'asseoir, et qu'elle allait tenter de retirer les lames. Ne bronchant pas, il se laissa faire. L'infirmière les empoigna une par une, les retirant avec plus ou moins de facilité. Un flot de sang se déversait à chaque sortie de lame. Le Violeur ne dit mot. C'était comme s'il avait apprivoisé la douleur, et avait appris à vivre avec.

Bon, d'abord, la manière moldue, dit-elle en sortant un flacon d'alcool modifié.

Vous utilisez ces produits ?

Oui, nous n'avont aucun antiseptique aussi puissant ! répondit la femme.

Elle en imbiba un gros cotton, en demandant à Harry de se débarasser de ce qu'il portait sur le torse. N'arrivant pas à lever les bras assez, il demanda l'aide d'Hermione. Avec une précaution absolue, elle retira le pull et le débardeur qui couvraient le torse de son ami. Comme elle était de dos, elle ne vit pas grand chose de son anatomie. Harry la remercia gentillement. Mme Pomfresh tamponna le dos d'Harry pour absorber le gros du sang qui coulait encore. Ensuite, elle appliqua généreusement les plaies de son patient du produit. Hermione frissona en voyant une grosse couche de mousse blanche effervescente sur ses blessures. Il ne dit rien, comme a son habitude.

Tu ne sens rien ? interrogea une Hermione de plus en plus étonnée.

Non, j'ai l'habitude.

Vous pourriez m'expliquer quelque chose qui me chiffonne depuis tout à l'heure ?

Bien sûr !

Comment ça se fait que tout le monde trouve naturel qu'Harry soit percé de trois poignards, qu'il avance sans problème aucun, et par dessus tout qu'il n'aie pas l'air de se vider de son sang malgrès les quelques dix litres qu'il a déversé sur le sol ? débita Hermione.

Euuuh...il faut peut-être qu'on te dise qu'Harry a une capacité de survie étonnante, qu'il a l'habitude de se faire attaquer, que les blessures pour lui sont tout à fait naturelles...Tu ne lui en a jamais parlé Harry ?

Bah...non. J'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Hum. Bon laisse tomber. Ca me suffira comme explication.

Mme Pomfresh donna a boire a Harry une mixture jaunâtre qu'il avala sans hésitation. Instantanément, ses blessures se refermèrent, dévoilant trois cicatrices énormes.

Eh bien ! Il t'a pas raté lui ! C'est les plus grosses que tu aies sur le dos ! s'ammusa l'infirmière.

Le regard rieur, Harry se leva et se retourna, dévoilant ses formes par la même occasion. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu un garçon nu, Hermione rougit et détourna le regard.

Tu lui fais de l'effet à la petite, mon chou ! affirma l'infirmière décidemment folle dans un fou rire.

T'inquiète pas pour moi, murmura Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione. Il s'était tellement collé à elle qu'elle pouvait sentir contre son corps les moindres recoins de l'anatomie du bel homme. Il était musclé, ni trop ni pas assez. Bien dessiné en somme.

Il repris ses affaires, fit la bise à Pompom, comme il l'appelait, et, un bras autour des épaules de son amie, sortit toujours torse nu de l'infirmerie. Il dût la quitter peut de temps après, accosté par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle semblait avoir des nouvelles pour lui. Même si elle avait commencé par s'exclamer qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu comment son corps avait évolué.

Les jours passèrent, Hermione papotant avec Harry quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs. Mais sans plus. Leur pseudo relation avait été mise sur pause, et celà leur faisait du bien à tout deux. Chaque nuit, le même son de flûte retentissait délicatement dans les ténèbres, berçant les occupants restés au château. Une question parmi tant d'autres se posait en ce moment à Hermione. où Harry passait-il ses nuits ? On racontait qu'il ne dormait pas, qu'il hantait le château, et que fidèle à sa réputation inexistante, il trainait dans les dortoirs des filles. Il lui restait une semaine de vacances pour élucider ce mystère.

La réponse vint à elle la nuit même. Elle avait soif, vers les trois heures du matin. Elle descendit à la salle commune se prendre un verre d'eau. Au moment même où elle posa un pied hors de l'escalier, des bras l'aggripèrent violemment. Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Son agresseur la tourna vers lui. Mais, qu'est-ce que ... pourquoi...au secours...?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Dès qu'il lui laissa l'occasion d'ouvrir, ou même d'entrouvir sa bouche, Hermione s'exclama:

Harry !

Chhhhhh. Tais-toi ! chuchotat-il.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'ai été Gryffondor, premièrement, et en fait, je viens dormir, tout simplement.

Il sembla remarquer l'air étonné d'Hermione.

Quoi ?

Je sais pas...je t'imagine mal...Dormir, rougit-elle.

Ah, ok... Je dors deux heures seulement, c'est surement pour ça !

Deux heures ? Pourquoi pas plus ?

Depuis mes dix ans je n'ai jamais pu dormir plus. Je passe le reste de la nuit à me promener, à finir le travail inachevé de la journée.

J'imagine bien la tête de la fille avec laquelle tu passera la nuit ! plaisenta Hermione. Jamais personne au réveil !

Si, je passerais la nuit à la regarder.

Il regardait Hermione avec un regard...tellement doux ! Elle lui sourit doucement. Harry regarda sa montre, et posa un coussin sur le canapé. En un signe de la main, il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir près de lui. Hermione grelotta.

T'as froid ?

Je...non ça va aller.

Attend.

Sur ce, il pointa d'un doigt la cheminée éteinte, et le feu crépita à nouveau, réchauffant la pièce.

Merci, sourit Hermione.

De rien. Au fait, j'ai une simple question. C'est dans combien de temps Noël ?

C'est après-demain ! T'es pas au courant ?

Euh...si bien sûr ! affirma-t-il en passant un bras derrière les épaules de son amie.

Tu avais une autre famille que tes parents ? interrogea Hermione, gênée.

A vrai dire, juste une tante mariée qui a un enfant. Je les ai rencontrés une foi, je n'ai pas essayé de retenter l'expérience.

C'était si moche que ça ?

Ohh que oui !

Haha. Tu as déjà vécu dans le monde moldu ?

Oui, deux ans. Je m'intègre plutôt bien. Dans le monde, mais je suis pas très sociable. T'as dû le remarquer !

Moi je te trouve charmant. Tu aurais pû mener une vie normale s'il n'y avait pas eut l'éboulement.

C'est vrai. Mais je ne me plaint pas. La seule chose qui me manquais dans la vie, c'était toi. Il me manquait la fille qui me respècterais, qui me soutiendrais, à laquelle je pourrais donner ce que je n'ai jamais donné.

Tu...tu crois que nous deux, ce sera vraiment du sérieux un jour ?

Par sérieux, tu pense à une relation avec des baisers, des nuits ensemble, non ?

Pas seulement. Moi les nuits, je peux m'en passer. Les baisers un peu moins, ris-t-elle.

Mouai. Moi les baisers, ça m'a manqué un moment. Maintenant j'en ai perdu le goût. En plus c'était des baisers de gosses.

Le plus important dans une relation, une fois qu'on connait l'autre un minimum, c'est de partager des choses. De découvrir ensemble, de se redécouvrir l'un l'autre. Et surtout de prendre le temps.

Le temps est une notion très indéfinie pour moi. Mais je pense que le temps nous fera avancer ensemble, ou il séparera nos chemins, c'est le destin qui décidera.

Tu en as envie, qu'on avance ensemble ? Qu'on se construise une vie ensemble, par dessus les gravas du passé ?

Moi j'aimerais oui. Au mieux, passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Mais une vie c'est long, et le trajet qui nous conduit jusqu'au bout est semé d'embuches, d'imprévus. Alors autant essayer, et l'avenir nous dira ce qu'il adviendra de nous.

Hermione, touchée par sa révélation, se serra contre lui tendrement. Harry se détacha d'elle au bout de quelques minutes. Elle sentit sa main lui caresser la joue, ses lèvres se poser dans son cou. Ensemble, ils glissèrent et s'allongèrent sur le canapé, les yeux dans les yeux. Moins d'une minute plus tard, épuisée, la jeune fille sombra dans les bras de Morphée, sous les yeux d'Harry.

Elle fut réveillée par du bruit autour d'elle. Lavande Brown, seule fille de Gryffondor restée au château, la regardait.

Bah alors Hermione ! T'es pas une lève-tard d'habitude !

Quelle heure il est ? marmonna Hermione.

Dix heures.

Ok merci Lavande.

La belle regarda autour d'elle. Plus aucune trace du passage d'Harry. Enfin si, une. Le papier dans sa main droite.

_Bonjour ma belle endormie,_

_Désolé d'avoir dû te laisser, mais j'avais entendu les autres occupants_

_se réveiller. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu sais que t'es belle quand tu dors..._

Hermione sourit. Il était merveilleux, et elle se l'avouait à présent. Elle était amoureuse d'Harry Potter, le Violeur. Pas encore de baisers entre eux, mais celà viendrait, elle en était persuadée. La matinée passa sans qu'elle aie aucune trace de lui. Mais le professeur Mc Gonagall l'intercepta dans un couloir.

Hermione, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous. Pas forcément bonne. Le jour où Harry a été blessé, vous vous rappelez que je l'ai pris à part pour lui dire quelque chose.

Oui.

Eh bien, Harry se trouve actuellement à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici avec Hagrid et le professeur Dumbledor. J'ai été chargée de superviser le château durant leur absence. C'est cette nouvelle que je lui avait annoncée.

Comment ça à des milliers de kilomètres ?

Une mission importante. C'est dans une région du Népal où les géants deviennent agressifs. Ils essayent de découvrir la cause de cette montée de violence.

C'est dangeureux je suppose.

Evidemment. Mais ces trois là ne reculent devant rien, s'exaspéra le professeur.

Quand seront-ils de retour ?

Dans une semaine, dans un jour, dans un mois. Nous n'en avons aucune idée.

Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé à votre avis ?

Pour ne pas vous inquièter je suppose.

Je suis vingt fois plus inquiète que si j'avais été au courant.

La vieille femme sourit. Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la récomforter. Hermione s'en retourna à la salle principale. Elle allait passer son premier Noël à Poudlard sans son guide, son ami, son amant. Heureusement, Lavande était là. Mais Hermione ne pârtagerais jamais son secret avec un élève. Le professeur Flitwick la convoqua à son bureau. En s'y rendant, elle soupirait de temps à autres. Harry et Dumbledor étaient l'âme du château, Hagrid l'âme du parc. Leur présence était toujours palpable, mais un manque évident se faisait sentir.

Bonjour Hermione ! s'exclama le petit homme.

Bonjour professeur. Comment allez-vous ?

Bien, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez en dire de même. Ne vous inquiètez donc pas, ils ont fait pire... Enfin bref, nous recevrons bientôt leur premier constat par vidéo en direct. Nous vous convions à venir voir.

Merci ! C'est vrai que ça me rassurerais de le voir...Ca m'effraie tout ça.

Vous savez, toutes ses nuits sans sommeil, toutes ces journée coupés du monde, toutes ces épreuves, ils y ont toujours été préparés. Donc pas de craintes à avoir.

C'est surtout moi qui vais passer des nuits sans sommeil, plaisenta Hermione.

Sur ce, elle quitta le professeur Flitwick, et alla se lover devant le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Des sons, des bruits, des paroles. On tentait de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à ruminer ses peurs.

Hermione, debout, ils viennent de lancer le signal d'appel visible, s'exclamait Minerva.

Que quoi ? J'arrive immédiatement !

Rejoignez-nous dans le bureau d'Albus.

J'y serais dans quelques minutes.

Une sorte d'écran de lumière s'étalait, et on voyait Harry, Albus et Rubéus assis par terre dans une forêt.

Vous nous entendez Albus ? demanda Minerva.

Tout à fait. Vous êtes resplendissante Minerva, s'exclama Albus.

Voyons !

Nous vous voyons également parfaitement bien. Joyeux Noël à tous ! cria joyeusement Hagrid.

Bonjour tout le monde, Joyeux Noël. Désolés de ne pas être parmis vous. On devrait être là au nouvel an, dit Harry.

Joyeux Noël à vous trois ! s'écria le professeur Rogue, aimable pour une fois.

Comment avance la mission ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

Bien, très bien. Ce sont des partisans de la montée au pouvoir des géants au Népal qui causent cette violence, répondit Albus.

Hermione remarqua qu'Harry lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire en réponse.

La phase diplomatique est passée, les chefs de tribus ont accepté d'abandonner leur pseudo-conquête. Maintenant on passe à l'élimination radicale des opposants au régime en cours, intervint Harry.

Elimination radicale ? s'inquièta Hermione.

Oui, celà veut dire que l'on se débarassera de ceux qui ne coopèrent pas. Les autres encoureront seulement la prison.

Vous en débarasser ? Mais pourquoi la violence alors que la diplomatie ça marche ?

Les négociations musclées sont parfois nécéssaires tu sais. Et on s'arrange pour que le sang des dissidents ne ternisse pas la beauté du paysage. C'est comme une guerre.

Oh...je...c'est moche de devoir combattre le mal par le mal.

Si seulement c'était possible de faire autrement, le monde serait plus beau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne tuera qu'en dernier recourt.

Un silence gêné s'était installé dans la salle.

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, nous seront bientôt de retour, avec la paix au bout de nos baguettes, dit Albus.

Espèrons-le, mes amis. Le courage ne sert pas à tuer, mais à tenir tête malgrès la difficluté. Ne l'oubliez pas, soupira le professeur Rogue.

N'aies aucune crainte Sévérus, je vais me tenir à l'équart des combats, pour être sûr de ne faire de mal à personne. J'ai vu assez de femmes pleurant leurs enfants devant les décombres de leur maison, assez de pères hurlant leur détresse, assez d'enfants forcés de tuer leurs ainés, et même leurs semblables.

Harry, fais en sorte que vous reveniez tous en un seul et unique morceau, supplia le professeur Flitwick.

On vit un arbre s'écrouler derrière les trois voyageurs, un géant apparaître en hurlant, un cigle sur le front. L'image disparu. Toutes les personnes présentes devant l'hologramme furent prises de panique. Mais en un instant se calmèrent.

Bon, les enfants, je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à nos occupations. Rendez-vous au banquet de ce soir.

Hermione erra dans les couloirs toute la journée, remuant de sombres pensées. La guerre avait-il dit. C'est si horrible la guerre. Hermione ne supportait pas cette idée de violence ultime. Pourquoi se combattre ? Pourquoi une telle violence ? On pouvait à tout instant perdre un frère, une soeur, une mère, un père, un ami, un proche,...un amour. Quel que soit le camp dans lequel on est, et les motivations de chacun, ces motivations valent-elles la vie de centaines de personnes ? Le ciel gris laissa place à son homologue bleu abîmes, tacheté de diamants scintillants. Le son doux et lèger de la flûte ne s'élèva pas vers la lune, qui se cachait aujourd'hui. Elle avait honte de l'atrocité de la nature humaine, sans aucun doute. Hermione se dit qu'un humain, c'était un être capable du meilleur comme du pire, de l'Amour comme de la Haine. Mais qu'importe, la Lune n'entendrait pas ses supplications. Elle n'entendrait jamais le cri des Hommes, ni le hurlement de la Terre. Elle ne comprendrait pas la douleur des femmes, l'âpreté du sang non plus. Jamais elle ne pourrait imaginer le chant des loups, à l'aurée de sa venue aux cieux, ni la beauté meurtrière de l'Amour.

Mais Hermione voyait tout celà. Et c'était à peine supportable. Alors elle se noyait dans le travail et dans sa relation avec Harry. Relation difficile. Elle voulait tant voire ce qu'il lui avait promis de lui montrer ! Elle voulait tant savoir le goût de ses baisers ! Elle voulait...mais pas maintenant. En cet instant, Hermione rejoint la grande Salle, où avait lieu le banquet avec les derniers occupants du château. Elle ne s'y ammusa pas, esquissa quelques sourires. Mais surtout, elle regardait le ciel à traves le plafond magique. Et se demandait si Harry pouvait voir ce que son coeur ressentait en ce moment. Elle dormit, mais pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Sa semaine fut une succession de tourmantes, de désespérances, d'angoisses. Les professeurs aussi étaient traumatisés. Ils attendaient avec probablement autant d'impatience qu'Hermione le retour des valeureux combattants.

Un jour avant le jour de l'an, la tension se faisait toujours sentir. En pleine nuit, Hermione se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Elle avait rêvé les funérailles d'Hagrid, de Dumbledor et d'Harry. Comme pour se rassurer, elle serra le bout de papier qu'Harry lui avait laissé. Elle sentait presque son odeur flotter dans l'air. D'un coup d'oeil sur sa montre, elle se persuada de dormir, n'ayant dépassé minuit que de deux heures. C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant une présence à ses côtés. Elle bougea son bras, et toucha un objet solide. Une main. Se retournant, elle vit Harry, endormit, près d'elle, quelques traces bénignes sur le visage. La belle sourit, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé en une seule pièce. Elle se lova contre le Violeur, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Assez incroyablement, ceçi le fit sourire. Mais un sourire entier. Un vrai. Sans montrer les dents, certe, mais un sourire. Son auteur ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et les baissa à la hauteur de son amante.

Salut.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune Gryffondor se serra contre lui comme elle s'aggriperais à une bouée de sauvetage.

Tu m'as manqué Hermione. Si tu savais ce que j'ai eu peur de ne pas revoir ton sourire !

Moi j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te voir sourire surtout...

Au lieu de faire la fête ce soir, tu veux aller voir le plus bel endroit de tout le Royaume-Uni ?

Comment ça ?

Ca se trouve au dessus de Poudlard, accessible par balais. Je voudrais partager ça avec toi. Dès mon retour.

Tu veux pas me parler de ce qui c'est passé au Népal, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas pour l'instant. Mais si tu veux en parler, d'accord, je répondrais à tes questions.

Hermione songea. Laquelle des questions qu'elle se posait serait la plus simple ?

Eh bien...la seule question que j'aie à te poser là, tout de suite, c'est...est-ce que c'est beau le Népal ?

Harry éclata d'un rire froid, mais amusé. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

Ahhhh, si tu savais ce que c'est beau. Surtout l'Himalaya. C'est magnifique. Un jour je te montrerais, on ira pour d'autres raisons que la montée de violence dans le secteur. Ce n'est pas la question à laquelle je m'attendais, mais pourquoi pas remarques...Merci de ne pas m'avoir posé la question fatidique du "Tu as tué combien de personnes ?".

A vrai dire, je ne me l'était même pas posée. Mais maintenant que tu en parles...plaisenta Hermione.

Eh bien je vais répondre : une seule, ce qui est réellement un miracle.

Oh. J'aurais espéré aucune, mais ça devrais aller, je pense pouvoir accepter l'idée que mon petit ami est un tueur de géants invétéré !

Ce géant, c'était celui qui nous avait aggressé, celui que vous aviez vu sur la vidéo. J'ai été obligé de nous défendre, il avait renversé un arbre sur Hagrid et Albus, Rubéus essayait de maintenir le tronc au-dessus de leurs têtes, et j'ai pas eu le choix à vrai dire. C'était à contre-coeur. Je n'ai jamais pris le moindre plaisir à ôter la vie d'une personne, même d'un animal à vrai dire.

Je suppose, oui. Au fait, Parvati ne t'as pas vu entrer ici j'espère ?

C'est la fille de l'autre côté du mur ? Non, t'inquiète, je me suis débrouillé pour que quelque chose lui bouche la vue. De toute façon, elle ronflait comme Dobby, c'est dire.

Hermione, éclata de rire, et demanda à Harry de la serrer fort. Son assassin d'amoureux lui renouvela sa demande à propos du plus bel endroit du Royaume-Uni. D'après ses dires...

D'accord, j'irais avec toi. J'espère juste que ça vaut le coup. La publicité mensongère, c'est bon pour les chaudrons...

Harry se redressa, et s'assit en tailleurs sur le lit. Il lui dit que ce serait le plus beau spectacle qu'elle aurait jamais vu. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Harry devait par la même occasion souhaiter le bonjour à sa "famille". Ils étaient inquiets, sans aucun doute. Ils ne savaient que qu'il était rentré dans la nuit.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils furent accueillis par toute l'assemblée professorale, fantômatique, et elfique.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

La journée passa rapidement, du moins bien plus rapidement que la semaine passée. Le nouvel an se préparait activement dans la Grande Salle. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick faisait voltiger des lanternes chinoises tandis que le professeur Mc Gonagall transformait des brins d'herbe en colombes. Hermione était enchantée par ce spectacle à couper le souffle. Harry, quand à lui, mettait la main à la pâte. En quelques éclairs de feu se formaient des stalactites et des stalagmites qui décoraient merveilleusement les murs. Harry transforma bientôt la moitié de la salle en palais de glace. Mais il semblait épuisé.

Besoin d'aide fiston ? demanda un Albus Dumbledor frais comme un sapin.

Avec plaisir. Hermione ! Viens, on va t'apprendre à faire de la glace !

Vrai ?

Enthousiaste, elle se laissa guider par ses ainés. Harry se mit derrière elle, pris son bras, et lui fit faire le mouvement requis. Il était sérieux, comme un professeur. Pour exemple, il pris la baguette de la jeune fille, et d'un geste, de grands pics de glace scintillante sortirent du sol. Après une demi-heure d'essai, Hermione arriva au même résultat. Un décor incroyable s'étendait devant eux. De la glace brillait de milles feux, à tout endroit de la salle. Hermione avait les yeux brillants de milliards de petites étoiles. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Elle se décida à en parler à ses parents dès son retour chez elle, aux prochaines vacances.

C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa dulcinée.

Oui, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. C'est...y'a pas de mots.

C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à un décor naturel. Tu verras ce soir.

Hermione se retourna et se serra dans ses bras. Elle vit les professeurs émus de voir qu'enfin leur protègé avait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aimer. C'est ainsi que la journée pris fin. Les élèves restés au château se préparaient. Hermione souhaita une bonne soirée à Parvati qui ne compris absolument pas où elle voulait en venir. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de comprendre de toute façon...

Hermione voulait être belle aux yeux de son homme. Il lui avait dit de s'habiller chaudement malgrès tout. Elle mit donc un haut rose, et par dessus un pull un peut transparant qui collait au corps. Un simple jean taille basse, des baskets mi-hautes. Et un peu de fard à paupières.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue haute. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Harry devant la Grande Salle, il portait un T-shirt, un jean et des baskets. Rien de plus simple. Mais il avait rajouté quelque chose: un bandeau sur son front. Rien d'incroyable, mais celà lui donnait l'air moldu.

C'était sûrement pour que personne ne l'embête avec de stupides remarques. Certaines filles lui faisaient même les yeux doux. Comme les deux amoureux discutaient joyeusement devant la grande salle, pour pouvoir aller y manger et partir ensuite avant la fête.

Parvati passait par là, pour attendre son cavalier. Elle s'approcha du couple, sans reconnaitre le Violeur pour autant.

Eh bah ! Petite cachottière, tu nous avait pas dit qu'il y avait un homme dans ta vie ! Tu vas faire des jaloux, beau gosse !

Oh...si tu le dis, répondit Harry sans conviction aucune.

Il m'a pas l'air très réveillé ton chéri, à en juger par sa façon de parler !

T'inquiète, il est toujours comme ça. C'est ça manière de parler. C'est sa vrai voix ce truc grave et caverneux, plaisenta Hermione.

Ah d'accord ! Moi j'me suis fait refourguer un bel homme stupide. Tu parles d'une chance. Enfin bon, bonne soirée cocotte !

Merci, toi aussi miss tinguette.

Une fois que la jeune gryffondor eut quitté es lieus au bras de son abruti de cavalier, Harry se mit à pouffer de rire.

Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

Cocotte ? s'exclaffa le joueur de flûte.

Roooh c'est bon ça va ! Violeur, Assassin ! le réprimenda-t-elle.

C'est mieux que d'être une poule remarque...

Hermione le frappa d'un grand coup sur le torse, sachant que même si elle lui enfonçait une épée il ne verrait pas la différence. La seule réaction de son ami fut de sourire, ce sourire qu'elle trouvait si beau. Bientôt, elle se disait qu'il aurait le plus beau sourire du monde, dès qu'il penserait à ouvrir les lèvres. C'est sur ces vannes mutuelles qu'il entrairent dans la Grande Salle, incognito.

Bienvenue à tous, pour fêter ici cette nouvelle année qui va commencer d'ici...quatres heures, deux minutes, quarente cinq secondes et trois centièmes, plaisenta Dumbledor sous les rires de l'assemblée. Enfin bref, une nouvelle année sous le signe de la bonne humeur, du travail et de la réussite. J'en profite pour faire une petite annonce. Harry Potter, de son surnom de Violeur, jeune homme noireaud, en a assez de se faire attaquer lachement par derrière, et aimerait sincèrement ne pas avoir à se diriger vers l'infirmerie deux fois par semaine. Le dernier élève à avoir tenté l'expérience s'est retrouvé avec une ou deux côtes cassées, une fracture du tibia et un renvoi définitif de cette école. Merci de votre attention. A table ! finit-il en frappant des mains.

Une multitude de mets plus apétissants les uns que les autres apparurent sur les tables. Harry désigna quelques plats qu'il savait intéraissants, et d'autres dont il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avaler deux bouchées tant la première lui déplu. Il s'était servi une bonne assiète, constituée à moitié de légumes et végétaux en tout genre, le reste se partageant un maquereau et un steak. Il bû de l'eau, seulement de l'eau. Hermione l'observa tout au long du repas. Il semblait souffrir du ventre, mais la belle Gryffondor n'y fit pas allusion durant le repas. Il ne semblait pas à son aise, au milieu des élèves, plus jeunes, plus innocents que lui. Sous la table, pendant le dessert, il trouva la main d'Hermione et la serra doucement. Ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Hermione avait remarqué qu'il adoucissait ses gestes de brute dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante, car elle savait sa force, et aussi la douleur que celà procurait.

Le repas toucha à sa fin près d'une heure plus tard. Les tables commencèrent à se serrer vers les murs, et les élèves à se dégourdir les jambes. Harry fit un geste vers le directeur, lui indiquant qu'ils sortaient. La nuit était fraîche, mais le ciel était très clair. Malgrès les lumières du château, les étoiles étaient plus que visibles, et la voie lactée semblait à portée de main. Celà faisait longtemps qu'Hermione attendait de revoir ce spectacle merveilleux. Harry lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la remise à balais.

Je sais pas voler, Harry, confessa Hermione.

Où est le problème ? Tu monteras derrière moi !

Euuh, si tu veux.

T'es pas rassurée hein ?

Nan, j'ai toujours eu peur de l'altitude.

Et tu as peur, même en sachant que quoi qu'il arrive, je peux te garder contre moi ?

Là c'est sûr ça va mieux, sourit Hermione.

Harry sortit un balai simple mais puissant, le Nimbus 2000. Il monta, et invita Hermione à se tenir à sa taille. Il frappa le sol du pied, et décolla. Epouvantée, la belle ferma les yeux, s'aggrippant à Harry comme s'il allait la lacher. Elle ouvrit les yeux, enfin. Elle cru avoir atteint les étoiles. Harry maniait le balai serainement, tout en admirant les étoiles.

Quand tu aimes et protèges la nature, elle te le rend en t'offrant de quoi vivre, et des vues merveilleuses.

C'est Hagrid qui t'as donné la main verte ? plaisenta Hermione.

On peut dire qu'il y est pour 99, 9 pour cent.

Le jeune homme atterit dans une sorte de caverne dans des rocheuses, quelques kilomètres devant le château, un ou deux. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord, les jambes dans le vide. Hemione l'imitta, intimidée par le spectacle surnaturel. La forêt interdite scintillait, le lac se comfondait avec les étoiles, et le château trônait majestueusement. Des aigles volaient au dessus de leurs têtes, rejoignant leurs rejetons. Les loups hurlaient leur mélancolie.

C'est un chant d'amour, d'espoir, ce que hurlent les loups.

Ah bon ? On dirait que ça veut dire: "A table !", rétorqua Hermione.

L'aigle royal trône impérialement sur son domaine. Il n'a aucune limitte. Il est léger comme l'air, libre comme le vent, puissant comme l'ouragan, secret comme les étoiles, raconta Harry à son amie.

Et toi, tu observe la nature qui te donne un toit, de la nourriture et des amis.

Harry la regarda du même regard que la première fois que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Il était redevenu sauvage. Son visage était tellement en symbiose avec son environnement, surtout dans ce clair de lune. Elle n'était pas pleine, c'était un croissant. Le visage de son compagnon se rapprocha du sien. Alors elle oublia. Leurs disputes, sa peur, le temps. Leurs lèvres se posèrent les unes sur les autres, dans un doux baiser. Harry frissonna, et se recula doucement. Elle se dit qu'elle avait précipité les choses, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Je...désolée. J'ai été trop vite, je sais que t'as besoin de temps. J'aurais pas...

Chhhhhut, murmura Harry en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son amie, encore rougies de leur baiser. Dès que je suis rentré du Népal, j'ai compris que j'avais un besoin urgent de t'embrasser. J'en ai eu tellement envie. Je sais que je peux pas te décrocher la Lune, je sais que je t'approterais jamais ce que les autres hommes pourraient te donner. Mais laisses-moi au mons faire ce que je peux faire.

Il recaptura ses lèvres, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. L'attente était passée, Hermione allait enfin vivre la relation qu'elle avait tant rêvée. Elle savait qu'elle attendrait sûrement longtemps avant de sentir son corps contre le sien, mais elle s'en moquait. Là, tout de suite, elle était heureuse. Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle peu avant la fin de la soirée. Le feu aux joues, Hermione affronta le regard joueur de Dumbledor, qui dansait avec Mc Gonagall. Tous les professeurs les toisaient du regard, essayant de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. En vain. Harry retrouva sa passiveté habituelle, toujours mal à l'aise.

Tu te sens pas bien ? chuchota Hermione à son petit ami.

Je...j'ai jamais aimé la foule.

La jeune femme souris, et Harry la regarda avec un regard tendre.

Les membres du personnel fêtent le nouvel an de façon bien plus drôle. Ca te dis de venir ?

C'est quand ?

Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi les élèves n'ont pas cours les 2 et 3 janvier ? C'est parce que le personnel s'éclate en secret toute la journée du 2. Autrement dit, ça commence dans une heure.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait onze heures et demi. La fête officielle se terminait dans une demi-heure. Et à minuit et demi, tout le monde se retrouvait dans une salle secrète.

Tu penses que j'aurais le droit de venir ? demanda anxieusement la jeune femme.

Pour tout réponse, le Violeur lui pris la main et l'entraina vers la piste de danse. Un moceau très lent avait débuté. A vrai dire, de toute la soirée, il n'y avait eu que ça. Harry serra Hermione contre lui, et ils se rapprochèrent en douce d'Albus.

Elle peut venir à la fiesta privée ? murmura le jeune homme.

Quelle question ! C'est évident. Par contre, en échange, je veux tous les détails, fiston.

Harry sourit. Hermione n'avait pas entendu ce que Dumbledor avait répondu. Harry lui chuchota donc que c'était bon.

Quelques sourires plus tard, ils se posèrent sur un banc, et burent un verre d'eau. Harry l'avait conseillé, car l'alcool était assez présent dans la fête à venir, ils devraient donc se préserver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Bien, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer la fin de cette excellente soirée passée entre votre compagnie. Passez une bonne nuit ! Profitez pour faire la grasse matinée !

C'est ainsi que sous les applaudissements, Harry entraina Hermione vers les cuisines. Les couverts et plats du dîner volaient dans ce bal interminable, les elfes se préparaient à aller danser avec les autres.

Harry ! Toi être beau ce soir ! s'exclama Dobby.

T'es pas mal non plus.

En effet, il portait un bonnet bleu laissant sortir ses oreilles; une veste multicolore; un short de boxe, et des chaussettes bleues marine. Il sourit de toutes ses dents à ce compliment. Sa cavalière le rejoignit. C'était Winky, vêtue d'une sorte de robe orangée à bretelles.

Harry et Hermione s'assirent à une table, en attendant les elfes retardatères. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser langoureusement, les doigts entrelacés.

Ooops ! s'exclama un homme.

Hermione se détacha d'Harry, et rougit comme une pivoine. Harry sembla exaspéré.

Severus, t'as pas assez mangé ou quoi ?

Bah...je...je venais prendre un pack de bières-au-beurre. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je, je suis confus.

Et celà se voyait. Hermione aurait pû le comparer à un jambon fumé qui aurait attrapé la rougeole. La jeune fille avait habituellement peur de lui, mais elle sourit devant son embarras. Severus, esquissa un sourire timide, comme pour s'excuser de nouveau.

Pas grave, on y allait, dit finalement Harry.

Suivis d'un prof encombré d'un paquet plus lourd que lui, et d'une horde d'elfes de maison, ils se dirigèrent vers la fôret interdite. Ils empreintèrent un passage sombre éclairé de quelques lucioles. Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière introuvable en temps normal. S'y trouvaient déjà des fantômes, des professeurs, des centaures. La musique était bien plus entrainante que celle du bal de la Grande Salle, et on vit ainsi Mme Pomfresh se déhancher sur une chanson au rythme latino. Harry salua tout le monde, et entraina Hermione vers la "piste".

Tu sais danser ? demanda la jeune fille.

Non mais on s'en fout pas mal !

Elle était stupéfaite, mais se laissa entrainer par la musique. Harry ne dansait pas, il bougeait au rythme de la musique. Et celà faisait son effet. Rogue se prenait pour John Travolta dans _La fièvre du samedi soir_. Jamais la jeune femme ne s'était autant amusée dans une fête sorcière. Harry la laissa quelques instants pour aller chercher des boissons. Hermione s'étaonna que tout le monde boive autant d'alcool. Ils étaient tous si sobres habituellement, surtout Harry, qui était quasiment ivre. Pour tout dire, il était ivre. Il s'approcha d'Hermione en la tenant par la taille. Il respira son parfum dans son cou, où il déposa quelques baisers.

Dis, ça t'arrive souvent de te saoûler ?

Une fois par an ma belle, j'en profite pour pas le faire à moitié.

Ca j'ai remarqué, plaisenta-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Tu sais que je t'aime ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime mon amour, lui murmurat-il au creux de l'oreille. Ca te vas si on passe la nuit ensemble ?

Quoi ?

Ouai, mais juste pour des câlins t'inquiète.

Je m'inquiète pas, mais juste des câlins t'es sûr !

Voui que j'suis sûr, j'veux pas aller plus loin...

Elle l'entraina alors vers un coin calme d'un dortoir libre, mais lui, qui avait un peu déssaoûlé, l'emmena dans une pièce secrète, pleine de coussins, de draps.

C'est pas mieux ?

Si, chuchotat-elle.

Sa main se logea dans la sienne. Son souffle s'accéléra. Elle se serra contre son torse brûlant. Il s'assit sur un des innombrables coussins. Elle l'y suivit. Son souffle tel une caresse contre sa peau. Des baisers à n'en plus finir. Elle ne voulait pas en finir. Leurs corps qui s'emmèlent, se démèlent. La douceur de sa voix rauque. La tendresse de ses étreintes puissantes. Les yeux qui se ferment doucement. Des corps qui s'entrelacent une dernière fois. Et le noir. Total. Uniforme, mais toujours différent.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'attendait en se réveillant à être seule. Erreur. Deux yeux d'un vert profond la fixaient. Elle sourit. Nul besoin de mots, le regard fit tout. Il l'enlaça, il avait totalement déssaoulé. Quelques baisers plus tard, ils concentirent à ouvrir la bouche.

Salut.

Salut.

Bien dormi ?

Evidemment. Toi ?

Aussi, quelle question.

Tu bosses aujourd'hui ?

Ouai, fini la récré pour moi !

Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Je joue de la flûte sur le balcon.

Ca te dirais d'avoir une auditrice de plus ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme l'embrassa délicatement.

Je dois y aller, désolé, chuchotat-il.

Un dernier baiser, et il disparu de sa vue. Hermione s'étala sur le dos, en expirant bruyament. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse.

Un scène assez atypique se déroula l'après-midi même à la sortie de la Grande Salle, et Hermione y assista de loin. Pas si loin tout compte fait. Malefoy sortait, et croisa Harry. Cet abruti jetta sa pelure de banane à terre, ainsi que le trognon de pomme qu'il prit de la main de Crabbe.

Aller, l'esclave, fais ton boulot.

Pardon ? J'ai dû mal comprendre.

T'as très bien compris le chien, aller, nettoie ça.

Une foule d'élèves s'était formée autour d'eux, et attendais avec passion la suite des évènements, prenants paris sur qui viendrait à bout de l'autre.

Aaaahh. Malfoy. Ton cerveau rétrécit avec les années à ce que je vois, affirma Harry.

Quoi ?

Tiens, voilà ton dût, maintenant, tu vas mettre tout ça dans le truc rectangulaire là-bas, qui s'appelle poubelle, dit calmement Harry en lui tendant ses déchets.

Jamais ! C'est le travail des chiens dans ton genre.

Ah vraiment ? Bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas être punis pour injure à un membre du personnel.

Tu parles d'un membre du personnel !

De mieux en mieux, tu agraves ton cas. La première semaine des prochaines vacances, tu la passeras avec moi, à m'aider dans tous les travaux que je fais, à mon propre rythme, compris Malefoy ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Rémus Lupin venait de faire son apparition. Harry lui expliqua la situation, et Lupin le réprimenda. Il trouvait la punition trop dure, bien trop dure.

Aucune personne de ce château ne peut tenir ton rythme ! C'est tout juste si les fantômes sont aussi endurants que toi ! Il sera mort avant la fin de la semaine, Harry.

Tant pis pour lui, je pense pouvoir faire son deuil sans aucun problème. C'est juste pour les 6 années d'enfer qu'il m'a fait passer. Qu'il crève, j'en ai rien à faire personellement.

Bon, comme il te semble juste. Je vais dire à Dumbledor ce qui c'est passé. Je pense que lui aussi acceptera ton point de vue et te donnera entièrement raison...

Sur ce, il partit. Malefoy s'enfuit en courant, furieux de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. De l'autre côté du couloir, Hermione n'avait rien manqué. Harry vint vers elle et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir être disponible durant ladite semaine.

C'est dommage. La deuxième semaine je serais chez mes parents, Harry.

Ah, ok. Je m'arrangerais pour te voir pendant qu'il dormira. Dieu sait que ça arrivera souvent, plaisentat-il.

Espèrons-le.

Au deuxième jour il aura tant de cernes qu'on le croira revenu d'un match de boxe. J'en suis déjà mort de rire.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne tiendra pas, Lupin a raison.

Peut-être, mais j'en ai absolument rien à faire, c'est son problème à ce sale bourge. Dis-moi si il t'insulte, et je me charge de son cas pendant deux semaines, pas une. Un mois, c'est pas mieux ?

Roooh, arrête ! Il sera à la morgue que tu ressentiras à peine une once de fatigue, rit la jeune femme.

P'têtre bien...

En fait t'es un monstre de violence, toi, s'exclama-t-elle en se serrant contre son amant.

Si tu le dis. C'est vrai que j'suis pas tendre, ni gentil, mais je fais des efforts non ?

Est-ce que je t'enlacerais et t'embrasserais comme je le fais si tu étais un monstre sanguinaire ?

Je sais pas, y'a bien des filles qui tombent amoureuses de l'homme qui les a violées.

Hermione lui fit savoir que ce n'était pas son cas en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, et rendirent visite à Rubéus à la tombée du jour. La cabane du géant dégagait un filet de fumée blanche, et l'on pouvait sentire la douce odeur qui se dégagait du dîner.

Prends garde, c'est pas parce que ça sent bon que c'est bon, crois-en un connaisseur, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de sa dulcinée qui pouffa de rire.

Ils toquèrent à la porte, et ce fut un Hagrid en tablier rose bonbon qui les accueillis avec grand bruit. Il les installa à table, et sortit du feu une cocotte minute remplie d'une sorte de bouillon de viande aux légumes. Du moins, celà y ressemblait vaguement. Hagrid s'assit, et entrepris de les servir, dans des bols trois fois plus larges que leurs mains réunies.

Alors, les tourtereaux, ça va ?

Oui oui, t'inquiète, moi ça va.

Moi aussi, merci, et vous ?

Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me tutoyer, ma belle ?

Euhhh, je...

Bah, c'est pas grave. Fin bref, j'vais bien aussi, merci bien. Harry, tu me passes le pain ?

Ca va ton dos ? interrogea le jeune homme.

Ouai, ça peut aller, toujours des douleurs quand j'me penche mais à part ça.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre dos ?

Le tronc que j'me suis reçu au Népal. Toi Harry ça va tes abdos ? rit le géant.

Je, hum. C'est juste qu'elle était pas au courant, tu vois...

Tes abdos ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ? s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

Haha, t'as bien raison va ! Encore est un bien petit mot pour les coups et blessures reçus par ce gars-là. Ton chéri est une sorte de type indestructible, mais le problème c'est que la plupart des cicatrices restent. Ca a bien dû l'amocher celle-là, non ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Euhhh, y'a un bout de temps que je l'ai pas vu torse nu à vrai dire, donc je sais pas...

Ouai, ça fait un grand truc, bien en relief. Comme si j'en avais besoin, tiens ! Pour répondre à ta question, Hermione, un imbécile qui se reconnaitra m'a balancé une branche d'accacia dans le ventre. Or, une branche d'accacia c'est flexible et indestructible. Donc ça m'a bien ouvert le ventre. Et ça reste, hein, ça j'peux te le dire, mon cher Rubéus. Quelle délicatesse !

Hagrid était littéralement explosé de rire, et Hermione se retenait de l'imiter. Harry hocha la tête avec consternation, puis se mit à rire joyeusement. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la plus grande partie du diner à commenter leurs "exploits" de maladresse, le tout dans une humeur bon enfant. Profitant d'un instant durant lequelle sa petite amie s'était levée, le Violeur en fit de même, et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en regardant Hagrid. Celui-çi observa l'approche animale et silencieuse de son ami. Ses pas étaient inaudibles à l'oreille humaine, et feutrés. Il suivait Hermione dans tous ses moindres déplacements, comme une ombre. Et quand il fut à moins d'un centimètre d'elle, il eut une sorte de sourire en coin, malveillant, ou pervers, on ne voyait pas la différence. D'un coup, d'un seul, il s'empara de ses hanches, tout en posant ses lèvres dans son cou à demi-dénudé. Il sentit le ventre de sa dulcinée se contracter au toucher de ses doigts, elle se redressa de tout son corps en se cambrant légèrement. Sa tête bascula en arrière et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, elle avait fermé ses yeux, entrouvert ses lèvres. Ses mains allèrent se loger sur celles de son agresseur. Le sourire d'Harry se fit tendre, et leur étreinte plus douce.

Rubéus était fasciné par les différentes facettes de ce couple. Ils étaient liés par une sorte d'instinct animal, charnel, et à la fois par un amour d'une douceur infinie. Il avait les yeux rivés sur eux, les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré, comme essayant de découvrir leur secret. C'est à ce moment précis que Dumbledor choisis d'entrer dans la cabane du demi-géant. Devant la vue qu'il avait devant les yeux, il resta immobile, pétrifié. Un bras en l'air, l'autre sur la poignée, les jambes dans une position sûrement incomfortable. Mais c'était là le cadet de ses soucis. Hagrid, le regarda et lui fit une sorte de grimace qui voulait tout dire. Un baiser tendre dans une étreinte animale et puissante. Une flèche traversant un filet d'eau; un éclair devant la pleine lune; un couple dans un champ de bataille.

Harry et Hermione s'interrompirent, retrouvant une position un peu plus décente. Harry regarda son supérieur en souriant doucement, les yeux encore pleins d'étoiles, tandis qu'Hermione n'osa pas regarder le directeur, et rougit. La jeune fille regarda sa montre et prétexta un besoin urgent de someil, pendant que Dumbledor entrait enfin dans la pièce unique de la cabane. Elle se retourna vers Harry, et après un baiser plus lèger qu'une plume, elle s'enfuit. Quelques instants avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, Albus croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'oeil bienveillant. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la belle de sortir d'un pas pressé. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mais il avait levé la tête vers le plafond, les yeux clos, un air serain sur le visage. De dehors, Hermione vit les trois hommes s'attabler lentement, après avoir salué Dumbledor. Elle courut vers le château, puis vers son lit, qu'elle gagna avec joie. Elle se déshabillait quand Parvati tira les rideaux de son baldaquin.

C'est maintenant que t'arrives ?

J'étais avec mon copain.

Oooooh, il a du s'en passer des choses pour que t'ais les lèvres aussi rouges, dis-moi, ma p'tite Hermione.

Ca te regardes ?

Roooh, m'agresses pas ! Toi faut vraiment te laisser tranquille à onze heures du soir...

Bonne nuit, Parvati.

Dès que la colocataire de la chambre fut partie, ce fut Ginny qui l'acosta pendant qu'elle mettait un t-shirt. Elle décida que vu qu'elle avait chaud, elle se contenterais de ce petit haut et de ses sous-vêtement.

Tu vas attrapper la crève, ma grande ! affirma la rousse.

Mais non, en hiver, à Salem il fait la même température dehors que dans les chambres. C'est dire.

Si tu le dis. T'étais avec ton copain, hein ? Comment se fait-il que je l'ais jamais vu ?

Toi, occupes-toi de calmer les ardeurs de ton frère à me "protéger", et après on verra ce que je te dis, ok ?

Ouai, ouai, bonne nuit.

Sur ce, elle referma les rideaux. Hermione avait la tête ailleurs. Loin. Dans un lieu sans guerres. Sans mal. Loin. Un lieu perdu. A la mercie des éléments. Un lieu sauvage. Où sa passion serait révélée au grand jour, sans personne pour remettre en question la personalité de son petit ami. Elle s'allongea avec bonheur, et repensa à leur étreinte brûlante. Ses joues prirent feu instantanément. Le clin d'oeil de Dumbledor avait été assez suggéstif. Il approuvait entièrement leur passion, et se réjouissait qu'ils soient passés à l'étape suivante. S'il lui avait parlé, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait entendu une sorte de compliment pour le "rentre-dedans" comme il se plaisait à appeller cette délicate technique de drague. Il en était tout autre, mais Hermione trovait la formule assez appropriée, sauf que c'était Harry qui lui faisait perdre la tête, et non le contraire. Elle se dit que tout compte fait, elle appréciait cette approche lente et cahotique, que la précipitation des choses durant ses anciennes relations n'avait été qu'une suite d'inachevés, de frustrations. C'est sur ces douces pensées envers son compagnon qu'elle s'endormit, sans savoir que quatres yeux étonnés l'avaient observée rougir, puis devenir pensive, et finir par un drôle de sourire, entre la coquetterie et la perversité. Ces deux paires d'yeux se regardèrent, et en conclurent visuellement que leur amie Hermione n'allait vraiment pas bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Passons sur la période scolaire qui suivit, tant elle fut monotone, entrecoupée de quelques regards tendres, de visages impassibles, mais par-dessous, de mains qui se cherchent. Le printemps avait pris du retard, et le Soleil peinait à sortir de la couette. La Lune se cachait sous ses épais nuages, grelottant de froid. Les petits flocons blancs quand à eux, ne boudaient pas leur plaisir de gagner la terre ferme gelée, et de s'y étendre. La semaine d'enfer pour Malefoy était sur le point de débuter, et la veille, Harry donna rendez-vous à sa tendre moitié, près de leur inébranlable balcon. Hermione portait des mitaines, un bonnet et une écharpe, tant elle gelait sur place. Harry ne semblait même pas s'aperçevoir que son amie la Lune lui faisait la moue derrière son voile, et s'était présenté en chemise à manches longues (trop longues pour lui, en passant), et puis voilà. Rien de plus, rien de moins. En voyant arriver sa petite amie frigorifiée, il éclata de rire. On voyait une épaisse buée s'extirper de sa bouche. Hermione, pour se réchauffer, s'aggrippa à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le jeune homme s'étonna de cette marque d'affection aussi vite montrée.

Bah, alors, mon cher glaçon ?

Arrêtes, t'es pas drôle ! Ca va ?

Oui oui, un peu fatigué mais ça passera pendant les vacances. J'aurais une aide. Inutile mais présente, conclut-il dans un sourire.

Tu passeras me voir ?

Bien sûr ! Tous les soirs, vers onze heures. Je lui accorderais une heure de repos pour récupérer, avant le boulot de nuit. Je dors moins pendant les vacances, à savoir. Tous les travaux dans la Forêt Interdite auront lieu, les travaux matériels au château, ceux à Pré-au-Lard.

En gros t'as du pain sur la planche. Et...t'es vraiment obligé de rester au château pendant la deuxième semaine ?

Même la première j'y suis pas obligé, mais j'ai du boulot, donc c'est mieux pour les occupants.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, et Hermione en soupira de soulagement. Elle comptait demander à ses parents l'autorisation d'emmener Harry avec elle.

Harry ! Hermione, lança une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Albus !

Professeur.

Ahhhh ! Ca me fais plaisir de vous voir tous deux vous porter aussi bien. Harry, tu restes durant les vacances je suppose.

Bien sûr !

Alors il faut que je te dises la liste des travaux. Il y en a pour lesquels je serais présent, et pas au Ministère à règler des affaires totalement inutiles.

Y'a bien longtemps que je t'avais pas vu au château à Paques !

Eh oui, c'est ça la vie, mais je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien.

Tu auras toujours quelque chose à m'apprendre, quoi qu'il arrive, l'élève ne surpasse jamais le maître.

Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je m'abstiendrais de te contredire, s'exclaffa Dumbledor. Et toi ma belle Hermione, que fais-tu durant ces vacances ?

La première semaine je serais là, la deuxième chez mes parents à Londres.

Bien, très bien. Si Malefoy vous pose le moindre problème, je m'en chargerais, d'accord ?

Il aura crevé avant que vous n'ayez le temps de dire à Harry la deuxième tâche à faire sur la liste.

Les trois amis rirent de bon coeur, et le vieil homme pris congé d'eux. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, assis à contempler les rares étoiles visibles par ce temps grisailleux. De l'eau sortirent deux jolies sirènes qui sourirent à Harry de leurs dents aiguisées. Un signe de main plus tard, et elles étaient retournées à leur élément.

Tu les connais toutes ?

Oui. C'est comme mes soeurs. C'était Arielle et Octavia.

Ok, si tu le dis !

Il la serra dans ses bras, sa main glissant légèrement sur ses épaules, comme s'il tentait de toucher sa peau à travers ses épais vêtements. Ils profitèrent de leurs derniers instants de solitude, et s'abandonnèrent à regret au milieu des ténèbres étouffantes de froideur.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se trouvait en face de la salle commune des serpentards. il n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre avant que le jeune garçon qu'il venait récupérer ne pointe le bout de son nez pointu. Celui-çi sursauta à sa vue. Un être grand, dans des vêtements trop larges, presque maigre à vue d'oeil, les yeux inébranlablement éteints.

Bouge, la fouine, on a du boulot.

Il le suivit sans discuter, la tête basse, vers son premier travail manuel. Quand il vit le Violeur soulever avec une facilité déconcertante cette dalle qui pesait plus lourd qu'eux deux réunis, il se recula de terreur.

Quoi ? Aller, grouille, prends la petite.

Laquelle ? Elles sont toutes immenses !

Tu déconne j'espère ! Aller salis un peu tes mains de noble immaculées, t'as jamais dû nager dans le sang toi.

En voyant le piteux état de son ennemi qui ne soulevais la pierre que de trois centimères, Harry eut un rictus et un rire franchement effrayant. Il força Malefoy à mettre la dalle où il fallait. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils remplirent environ deux mètres de gravats, et posèrent quatres dalles, soit environ ce que faisait Harry en temps normal.

La cloche sonna le déjeuner, et malefoy, épuisé, sale, tenta de s'échapper vers la Grande salle pour manger, il était à jeûn, Harry n'avait pas voulu qu'il mange avant le travail.

Reviens là toi ! cria Harry en l'attrapant par son col poussièreux. On a encore des trucs à faire !

Sur ce, il l'entraina vers les cachots, pour boucher les interstices dans les murs, par demande de Rogue, qui finissait tant bien que mal par avoir froid. Il expliqua le principe du rebouchage à son meilleur ennemi, qui, des particules de gel se formant au bout des cheveux, écoutait tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien, pour être honnête. Ils entreprirent de remplir les fentes avec du mortier, qui collait à la peau comme une sangsue, et qui dégoûtait totalement le blond.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, idiot ! Tu bouches une évacuation d'eau maintenant ?

Le Violeur empoigna les poignets frêles du Serpentard, et lui fit suivre ses gestes, les répètant, encore et toujours. Les mêmes gestes. Les mêmes mouvements entêtants. Qui rentraient tant bien que mal dans l'esprit de Draco, qui commençait à comprendre à quoi servait la palette... La pâte grisâtre et boueuse s'immiscait partout, et ils ressemblèrent bientôt aux statues de cire du musée Grévin. Prendre du mortier. L'humidifier. En remplir le trou. A raz-bord. Lisser. Et recommencer ailleurs.

Il était 17 heures quand ils vinrent à bout du premier mur de la salle surnommée "le gruiyère". Malefoy était allongé à terre, épuisé, meurtri, affamé. Harry le rassura, lui assurant que les trois autres murs étaient moins troués. Celà eut pour seul effet de faire gémir le serpentard.

Bon, aller, on continue, bouge de là ! cria l'ex Gryffondor.

Comment ça on continue ? J'ai ni mangé le matin, ni le midi ! J'ai bossé toute la journée ! se lamenta le blondinet.

Et alors ? Tu suis le même rythme que moi, mon cher. Aller, viens. Et tu crois sincèrement que tu vas dormir ce soir ? Avant le travail de nuit dans la Forêt, je te laisserais une heure de repos, pour récupérer un peu.

Sidéré, la seule chose pour laquelle Malefoy s'inquièta fut de savoir s'ils dîneraient. La réponse, fut, à son grand soulagement, positive. Il eut enfin la présence d'esprit de demander au Violeur, son nom.

Harry. Harry Potter.

Ok. Pourquoi personne le sait ?

Personne ne le demande !

T'es toujours seul comme ça ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Y a les professeurs, tout le personnel en fait, les fantômes, les animaux, les sirènes, enfin bref, tout le monde, quoi. C'est ma famille.

T'as quel âge, juste pour savoir, parce que tu fais moitié de vingtaine.

Du tout. 19 seulement.

Vrai ? Tu fais plus vieux.

Possible...

Tu parles toujours aussi peu ?

Tu parles toujours autant ?

Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi à travailler à des choses diverses, puis Malefoy suivit Harry jusqu'aux cuisines.

Harry ! Dobby très heureux de te voir !

Oui, moi aussi Dobby, comment ça va ici ?

Tout bien, ami, tout bien. C'est qui le blond ?

Je vous présente à tous M. Malefoy, en punition avec moi.

Les petits êtres scandèrent des "bonjour !" désordonnés et discordants, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il se permit de demander s'ils pouvaient avoir droit à une part de nourriture. La réponse fut évidemment positive et immédiatement, ils purent manger à leur faim. Harry força Malefoy à les aider à ranger, nettoyer, préparer. Le flux des élèves avait commencé dans la Grande Salle, et il allait durer jusqu'à 10 heures du soir. A cette heure dite, Harry emmena Draco aux douches du personnel, et il prit ainsi sa douche en compagnie du Violeur et de M. Flitwick. Le minuscule professeur fut abasourdi de voir un élève sortir d'une douche professorale, une serviette autour de la taille.

Mais, mais que...que...

Doucement, mon ami, tout va bien. Il est en punition avec moi.

Ahh, oui, M Malefoy...

Bon, j'espère qu'on ne t'as a pas trop dérangé, mais il doit dormir avant le travail de nuit.

Bien, bonne nuit mon petit, travaille bien.

Harry promena Malefoy de couloirs en couloirs, jusqu'à trouver la salle qu'il cherchait, celle même où Hermione et lui avaient déchaîné leur passion. Il fit apparaitre deux matelas douillets, deux couvertures, une grosse, une plus fine.

Malefoy ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Tu...tu es sorcier ?

Mhhh...oui.

Mais, t'as pas sorti de baguette, t'as pas ouvert la bouche !

Pas besoin. Bon, aller, couches-toi, t'en as besoin. Je reviens dans une heure.

Draco le regarda passer un pull assez moulant, sans rien par-dessous. Son jean était large, usé. Il le vit se pencher et ramasser une sorte de tissu. Il le rangea dans sa poche, très large aussi. Son corps était élancé, mais comme taillé dans la roche, un corps de ces hommes qui se disent et se revendiquent virils. Lui ne revendiquait rien.

Quoi ?

Non, rien.

Dors, et tais toi.

C'est sur cette ultime parole qu'il sortit de la pièce, cette pièce à une seule et unique fenêtre. Il marcha jusqu'au dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Il était onze heures moins le quart, et il allait jouer un tour à toutes ces garces. Il fit apparatre une longue écharpe noire, qu'il enroula autour de son visage, ne laissant apparants que ses yeux et ses cheveux. Il entra dans la première pièce, où les filles sursautèrent, se couvrirent avec ce qu'elles purent. Harry se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione. Elle était allongée, et tourna les yeux vers lui. Se levant délicatement, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et elle aggrippa sa main, l'entrainant vers la sortie dans le tumulte complet. La salle commune était silencieuse. Seuls les pas d'Hermione étaient audibles, comme ceux d'un chat dans le silence total. Ils sortirent dans le parc, plongé dans une nuit noire, avec pour seule lampe la lune qui peinait à sortir son nez. Les bruits inquiètants de la fôret rompaient le silence. On tendait l'oreille pour écouter le crépitement du feu dans la cabane du garde chasse. Harry fit disparaitre son écharpe, et enlaça tendrement Hermione. Celle-çi se souleva de quelques centimètres, de façon à ce que ses lèvres tremblantes puissent caresser celles de sa moitié. Il se détacha d'elle, et prit un air grave.

Quoi ?

Je...je pourrais pas te voir aussi souvent que je l'espèrais. Malefoy est suspicieux, et avec un peu de malechance, il nous à vus.

Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda-t-elle en se blotissant contre le Violeur.

Un préssentiment. Un mauvais préssentiment.

Ecoute, advienne ce qu'il adviendra, qu'est-ce qu'on se fiche ! J'ai une nouvelle pour toi.

Vas-y, dis.

Je sais pas comment tu vas la prendre.

Dis quand-même, ta bouche adoucit les plus horribles paroles. Rien ne peut m'atteindre à ce niveau.

J'ai demandé à mes parents l'autorisation de t'emmener avec moi la semaine prochaine, que je passe chez eux.

Et..., dit-il en déglutissant bruyamment.

Ils sont d'accord. Tu serais le premier homme que je leur présente, ça les intrigue.

Moi ça m'angoisse. Tu...tu sais pourtant que je suis associal ! Un vrai cas.

C'est "ça", l'homme que rien ne peut atteindre, pouffa Hermione.

Oh, ça va ! Je, j'aime pas trop ça.

S'il te plait ! Pour moi !

Harry lui tourna le dos et s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe froide du clair de lune. Il regardait le ciel, et se mit à parler seul.

Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

Harry. Harry ! A qui tu parles ?

Une étoile sembla en surbrillance durant quelques instants.

Bien, je suis votre décision, vous êtes bien plus sages que moi...

Il se releva d'un geste lent en modéré, toujours les yeux plongés dans le ciel. Hermione avait reculé d'un pas, et le regardait avec inquiétude. Il la regarda de ses yeux qui exprimaient ce que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Ils sont d'accord, c'est une bonne idée d'après eux. Je vais faire se qu'ils disent et accepter ton invitation.

Bien. C'est...très bien. C'est qui, "ils" ?

Un jour, tu sauras...affirma-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Harry retourna à l'endroit où il avait laissé Malefoy une heure plus tôt.

C'est qui cette fille ?

Pardon ? fut surpris le Violeur.

Je t'ai vu avec elle. C'est qui ?

Tu me crois dans l'obligation de répondre, le blond ?

Non, mais...

Mais rien ! Viens, on va bosser dans la fôret avec Hagrid.

Draco eut l'air horrifié, mais l'ex gryffondor le tira si fort par le col, qu'il ne put rien tenter.

On entendait les hurlements des loups. La lumière des baguettes était faible. Les lucioles scintillaient comme des milliers d'étoiles. Mais ce qu'on entendait le plus, c'était le claquement des dents de Malefoy, gelé et effrayé jusqu'à la moëlle.

Elle remonta le drap juqu'à hauteur de son menton, et se roula dans sa couette, les yeux dans le vague. Le tumulte de la salle avait cessé, personne n'avait rien demandé. Comment ses parents verraient-ils Harry ? Elle leur avait toujours décrit ses anciens petits amis comme des types joyeux et drôles, pleins de vie. Harry était vide de toute vie, drôle et manifestant peu, très peu, trop peu sa joie. Elle avait toujours été très complice avec sa mère à propos de ses précédentes conquêtes. En serait-il autant ? Le hurlement des loups retentit. Ce cri d'amour, d'après Harry, berça Hermione et l'entraîna vers les bras de Morphée.

La semaine avait passé, creusant un peu moins l'écart entre le jour de la rencontre, et un peu plus les cernes sous les yeux de Malefoy. La fin du dernier jour de calvaire touchait à sa fin, et Harry conduisait Draco à l'infirmerie, il avait besoin d'un bilan de santé.

Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ennemi pour soutenir son pas chancelant. Quand ils entrairent dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh regarda le serpentard comme si elle avait vu le professeur Rogue nu posant pour une publicité de dentifrice "Mme Col Gate, Carries-stop".

Euuuh, Harry, mon chou, tu l'as bastonné ou tu l'as envoyé aux centaures ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre, il a juste passé une semaine en ma compagnie.

Cette chère PomPom semblait pouvoir comparer son patient à une sorte de soquette jaunâtre ayant séjourné au pied d'une sirène au fond du lac durant quelques années, puis ayant participé à un match de boxe anglaise.

Bien, je...vais tenter de le remettre sur pied.

C'est le séjour dans la Fôret Interdite qui lui a offert ces magnifiques bleus, et les cernes c'est le manque de sommeil, tout simplement. Il devrait se rétablir en quelques jours...Non ?

Oui, c'est évident ça.

Ils allongèrent le garçon au visage pâle sur un lit.

Harry.

Mmmh ?

Tu...Merci.

Pour quoi? je t'ai fais souffrir le martyr pendant une semaine et tu me remercies. L'imbécile, il n'a plus toute sa tête. Bon, Pompom, là je dois y aller, y a quelqu'un qui m'attend.

Quelqu'un, hein ! C'est ça, éclates-toi bien. Mais n'oublies pas, bilan de santé complet, j'ai bien dis et je répète COMPLET, dimanche prochain.

Mais oui, j'essayerais de pas oublier.

Tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas y parvenir, parole d'infirmière !

Ta paroles a parfois autant de valeur que celle d'un gobelin qui aurait bû cul-sec une dizaine de whiskys pur feu.

Tu as l'art et la manière de rendre les choses les plus délicates affreusement pesantes, mon chou.

C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ayant exactement la capacité inverse ! finit-il dans un sourire complice.

Laisses pas ses parents t'impressionner, c'est que des moldus qui ignorent tout de toi.

Mouaif, espèrons-le.

Il se pencha vers la jeune infirmière et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de s'enfuir vers les bras de sa petite amie.

_Merci énormément pour toutes ces reviews auquelles je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, désolée. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je sais pas, j'écris comme ça vient. Sinon, si quelqu'un a un avis négatif à donner, surtout qu'il le donne, c'est très important pour moi ! Merci encore, ça fait super plaisir que vous suiviez cette fic. Bisous, à bientôt !_

_Saika Garner_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Anxieuse, elle était anxieuse. Elle était sur le point de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée qui la mènerait chez ses parents, mais elle redoutait la réaction de ceux-çi face à Harry. Il était si différent des autres. Elle qui entretenait une relation très proche avec sa mère, notamment au sujet des garçons, n'était pas prête à la voir rejetter cet homme, qui était le premier qu'elle aimait d'Amour. Dans une fumée vert pomme, elle atterit tant bien que mal dans la cheminée étroite de ses parents. Le parquet ne s'embua que très légèrement de poussière verdâtre et noire. Après un coup de baguette passé sur ses habits, elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé ici. Du moins de ce qu'elle avait vu au déménagement.

Hermione, ma chérie ! s'exclama la petite femme brune qui s'élançait vers elle.

Maman, c'que ça me fais plaisir de te voir !

On attendais ton retour avec impascience, ton père et moi.

Où est papa ?

Au cabinet, il revient ce soir à neuf heures. Et...qu'en est-il de ton petit ami ? Il n'est pas là ?

Si, il va arriver, il avait des choses à finir.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le canapé noir, un peu usé. Mme Granger fit assoir sa fille.

Maman.

Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard étonné de l'air grave de sa fille.

Harry...n'est pas un homme tout à fait normal, tu sais. Et j'ai peur que vous ne l'appréciiez pas à sa juste valeur.

Comment ça, il est différent ? Un problème physique, mental, un handicap ?

Non, c'est juste qu'il...

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on entendit un "pop" léger mais significatif d'un transplanage.

Mme Granger dévisagea l'inconnu. Grand, la tête tournée vers le sol, un sac à dos qui ne semblait pas encombré. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, recouvrant à moitié son visage mat. Un corps robuste, des mains usées, et quand il leva la tête, des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant. Elle compris immédiatement, à la flamme inexistante dans les yeux de cet homme, qu'il était éteint depuis bien longtemps.

Bonjour, madame.

Sa voix caverneuse fit sursauter la pauvre Mme Granger qui voyait toutes ses idées préconçues sur la vie amoureuse de sa fille s'effondrer. Ce fut pire encore quand celle-çi se leva lentement pour aller se loger dans les bras de son terrifiant amant. Celui-çi, au contact d'Hermione, fit un sourire tendre, mais bref, et elle put entrapercevoir une flamme inespérée dans ces prunelles émeraudes.

La mère de la jeune Gryffondor se leva et vint serrer la main de l'étranger. Sa poigne puissante était hésitente, et elle saisit l'occasion que lui présentait ce moment de faiblesse chez le garçon, pour attaquer son test minutieusement préparé.

Enchantée, Harry. Vous permettez que je vous tutoie ?

Oui, oui, bien évidemment madame. Mais ne le prenez pas mal si je n'en fais pas autant avec vous.

Oh...puis-je au moins avoir la raison ?

Question de principes.

Sa voix avait prit de l'assurance. Mauvais signe pour la suite.

Asseyez-vous, tous les deux, je vous en prie, dit-elle en montrant la seule et unique place disponible sur le canapé.

Elle guettait la réaction du nouvel arrivant, même si elle avait entrevu dans le regard de sa fille, une certaine offuscation. Le prénommé Harry fit un léger signe à Hermione, de la tête, lui indiquant le canapé. Comprenant son refus muet, il lui fit entrevoir que celà ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, puis prit le parti de s'asseoir par terre, en tailleur. Mme Granger soupira, le client était de taille, il fallait vite trouver la faille pour le faire vasciller.

Dis-moi, alors, Harry. Quel âge as-tu ?

19.

Ah. Trois ans de plus que ma fille, donc.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Modéré, tempéré. En gros, mal barré.

Et...tu travailles à Poudlard !

Même signe de tête. Il n'aimait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, visiblement.

Dans quel domaine ? L'enseignement ?

Rénovations, réparations.

Toujours aussi bref. Il n'aimait donc s'étendre sur aucun sujet.

Tu as suivi quel genre d'études, pour en arriver là ?

Diplômé à Poudlard, spécialités Métamorphose et Enchantements.

Intéraissant !

Hermione avait elle-même l'air de découvrir des choses, et Mme Granger en fit la remarque à Harry. Il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre aux questions qu'on ne lui posait pas. Celà fit sourire Hermione, mais pas sa mère. Elle compris à ce moment que son test n'était pas adapté au gabarit de ce mastodonte. Elle changea de tactique et joua la carte naturelle.

Tu m'as l'air timide, malrès cet air que tu affiches.

C'est pas faux.

Tu appréhendais de nous rencontrer, le père d'Hermione et moi-même, c'est ça ?

Oui. Faut dire que je suis complètement en marge de toute société, donc...

Tu n'étais jamais venu côté moldu ?

Si, j'y avais passé trois mois, dont un mois dans ma pseudo-famille.

Pseudo, pourquoi ?

C'est alors qu'elle compris qu'elle avait touché le point sensible: la vie affective. Ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille fut le coup d'oeil qu'il jeta à Hermione, l'invitant à répondre à sa place.

Harry est orphelin depuis l'âge d'un an. Il a vécu à Poudlard depuis la naissance, et c'est les occupants du chateau qui l'ont élevé. La seule famille qui lui reste, c'est sa tante moldue, son mari et leur fils. Ils ne l'ont jamais reconnu comme des leurs, à cause du fait qu'il soit sorcier.

Ah. Je suis désolée.

Bah, vous les avez pas tués, c'est le plus important à mes yeux, donc ne vous excusez pas.

S'en suivit une conversation des plus intéraissantes sur la vie au château, les pouvoirs d'Harry, les ambitions d'Hermione, et celles de son petit ami. Mme Granger, de son prénom Elena, trouvait le jeune homme aussi étrange que gentil. Il suffisait de le connaître, et de faire apparaître une expression engageante sur son visage impassible. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour paraître enjouée, à l'annonce des pouvoirs immenses mais encore incontrôlables d'Harry, elle frissonna.

Euh...c'est si dangereux que ça ?

Oui, madame, trop dangereux sûrement.

Tu t'enfonces là, Harry, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Possible, mais il faut quand même que ta mère sache à quels risques tu t'exposes avec moi.

Mais ma mère n'a pas à prendre la décision à la place de mon esprit et de mon coeur. Je sais moi-même à quels risques je suis confrontée, et ce n'est pas elle qui me donnera le consentement sur ce que je dois faire ou pas.

Hermione a raison, Harry. Je peux simplement m'inquiéter pour elle, car elle est majeure à présent, et je ne vais pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse. Tout ce que je te demande, mon garçon, c'est de ne pas prendre de risques insencés, qui pourraient mettre en danger vos vies.

Il aquiesca d'un signe de tête, semblant impressioné par la compréhention mère-fille. C'est à cet instant même que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement. Par réflexe sûrement, Harry se leva d'un bond, aux aguets. Hermione se leva précipitament, lanca un regard au Violeur, et s'élança vers la porte entrebaillée.

Papa !

Hermione !

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée, Elena vit enfin sa famille réunie, presque au complet. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle alla donc se joindre aux retrouvailles. Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père, pour le laisser embrasser sa mère. Elle alla rejoindre son amoureux. Sa mère se retourna, dans les bras de son mari, et put apercevoir le regard perdu et curieux à la fois qu'Harry leur lançait. Et elle remarqua qu'au moment où il baissa son regard vers Hermione, de petites étoiles s'allumèrent pour éclairer son visage morose.

C'est lui ? chuchota Samuel à sa femme.

Oui. N'ais pas peur de son aspect. Il a une tête de psychopathe, mais il a un grand coeur, et énormément d'Amour envers notre petite fille.

Un sourire plus tard, elle regarda son mari s'avancer vers le grand gaillard planté devant eux. Elle sourit en le voyant tenter de prendre un air sérieux et dur envers cet étranger.

Bon, il est temps d'aller dîner, je pense. Posez vos sacs dans la chambre d'Hermione, vous deux, et rejoignez-nous.

Ils mirent peu de temps à revenir, mais Elena avait fini de mettre la table et de servir le poisson et la salade dans les assiètes. Samuel alluma la télévision, pour regarder les informations. Durant le dîner, les présentations furent faites à M. Granger telles qu'elles avaient été faites à sa femme. Il émit quelques remarques, puis demanda à Harry de les laisser seuls quelques instants. Ce dernier n'émit aucune objection, et annonça qu'il se trouverait dans le jardin.

Il va faire quoi, dans le jardin ? interrogea, curieux, Samuel, quand Harry fut sortit.

Regarder les étoiles. Il fait toujours ça. Pas un soir sans qu'il leur jette au moins un regard.

Je suppose que tu n'as pas la réponse à la question "Pourquoi ?".

Il m'a dit que je le saurais bientôt.

Bon, écoute, ma fille, ce garçon ne m'a pas l'air bien. Ni dans sa tête, ni dans son corps. Regarde comme il est maigre. On dirait...un violeur ! avoua M. Granger à sa fille.

Mais...

Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te donner ma bénédiction à son sujet.

Papa ! s'écria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione, je ne veux que ton bonheur, et je ne penses pas qu'avec ce machin bizarre tu puisses le trouver.

Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? s'écria sa fille.

Elle sortit rejoindre Harry en claquant la porte au passage, lançant un regard assassin à son géniteur. A travers la vitre, ils purent voir Hermione s'approcher d'Harry, assit à terre. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et sècha ses larmes. Ne posant aucune question, il posa Hermione devant lui, pris ses deux mains dans les siennes, et mis son front contre le sien, plongeant ses émeraudes dans les noisettes de sa dulcinée.

Tu as été trop dur avec lui. Il est bien ce gars-là.

J'ai peur pour elle, Elena. Il a l'air d'un bourrin, tueur et malsain. Il est sans arrêt aux aguets, comme...un loup à l'affut de sa proie.

Sam, mon chéri, chuchotat-elle en se serrant contre lui. Harry n'a pas un mauvais fond. Il est juste étrange. Et Hermione l'aime plus que tout.

Mais tu imagines s'il fait la moindre erreur pendant qu'ils sont ensemble, en train de faire je ne sais quoi ? Ce serait la mort pour elle. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle encourre de tels riques.

De toutes façons, tu n'auras pas à le voir demain, n'est-ce pas ? Aller, vas faire ta valise. Le séminaire commencera tôt, il faudra que tu partes plus tôt encore.

Après le départ de son mari, elle observa sa fille, aimer, vivre, tout simplement. Harry riait aux éclats, en la soulevant au-dessus de lui, allongé à terre. Se replaçant par-dessus son amant, elle l'embrassa tendrement, ses mains posées sur son torse. Ils se serrairent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux clos, un air serain sur le visage.

Rentrée à l'intérieur, et évitant soigneusement son père, Hermione se dirigea vers sa mère en compagnie d'Harry.

Je...je voudrais savoir, Mme Granger, où je dois dormir.

Mais où tu veux mon garçon ! Sur le toit si ça te plait ! plaisenta Elena.

Ah, bah c'est comme vous voulez. Le toit me dérange absolument pas !

T'es pas sérieux ? Harry, je plaisentais évidemment ! Tu dors avec Hermione si vous en avez l'habitude.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'air interrogatif. Elle cligna des yeux avec un sourire léger, un peu mesquin. Il lui sourit tendrement.

D'accord. Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche s'il vous plait ?

Est-ce que c'est une question intelligente, ça ?

Euh...bah...je.

Non c'est bon laisses tomber, mon grand. Bien sur, vas-y. J'irais après.

Dix minutes plus tard environ, n'entendant aucun bruit provenant de la salle de bain, Elena s'y rendit, et ouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'elle vit la fit rougire légèrement, puis elle leva rapidement son regard vers la personne possèdant la partie du corps dont il était question. Un "pop", et il disparut. Il avait eu une expression d'éffarement impréssionante sur le visage. Un "pop", elle se retourna. Il était derrière elle, une serviette cachant ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir. Elle se retenait de rire, se mordant les lèvres. Il était rouge de honte, les mais crispées sur sa serviette. Son torse musclé luisant, ses cheveux en bataille, ses grandes jambes puissantes. Il était tout simplement bien bâtit. Très bien bâtit.

Vous avez vu quelque chose ? s'angoissa le jeune homme.

Assez pour avoir pu admirer...

Je vous en prie, ne dites rien de ce que vous avez vu à Hermione. J'veux pas qu'elle sache.

Quoi vous, vous n'avez jamais...tout les deux ?

Non, et de toute façon, je suis encore...

Ah. Ok. J'imaginais mal un bel homme comme toi, dans cette situation, mais bon. Hermione ne sera pas déçue, crois-moi.

Je...heu...héhé.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Ne tardes pas trop, elle va finir par s'impatienter de décourvir ce que tu lui caches.

Je préfère attendre le moment où j'aurais la totale maitrise de mes pouvoirs, histoire qu'on aie pas de mauvaises surprises.

Sage décision. En attendant, mets ton caleçon, elle t'attends dans sa chambre.

Bonne nuit ! sourit-il à Mme Granger après avoir enfilé son caleçon dans son dos.

Bonne nuit. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, et ne tardez pas.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, disparaitre dans les ténèbres. Samuel avait raison. Un vrai loup. Un loup au grand coeur mal compris.

La semaine passa, M.Granger s'absentant régulièrement. Harry était passé de surprises en surprises. Dans le parc où il s'était promené avec sa belle, il avait vu l'amour parental, maternel, l'amitié, la famille. Et l'innocence qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il repartait de ce lieu la tête pleine de souvenirs, mais le coeur gros. Il avait manqué tant de choses...Il les avait tant fuies. Il tourna le dos quand Hermione dit au revoir à ses parents. Il les salua tous deux, malgrès le froid qu'avait instauré M. Granger. La main sur l'épaule de sa dulcinée, ils repartirent pour Poudlard, chez lui. La dernière vision qu'il eu fut Elena Granger, souriant doucement, son mari rentrant dans l'appartement. Puis le noir intense, sa petite amie se serrant contre lui. Toujours ce noir hallucinant, qu'il aimait tant. Le noir était synonyme de possibilités infinies, de créatures indomptables, d'invisibilité, de liberté, en somme. Puis tout redevint normal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Elle redoutait la rencontre plus que tout. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer qu'elle savait ? Albus lui disait de ne pas s'inquièter, qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal. Elle en doutait tant. Sa vraie nature était si effrayante. Mais il était tellement attendrissant, qu'on se placait facilement de son côté, malgrès les horreurs qu'il avait commises...

FLASH BACK

Dumbledor lui avait dit de fouiller les souvenirs qu'elle voulait dans sa pensine. Elle n'imaginait pas tomber sur celui-là.

Elle se trouvait dans une clairière humide de rosée. Des hommes criaient un peu plus loin. Elle couru vers eux. Une sombre fôret les entourait. Mais celà ne se situait pas à Poudlard. Un grand chien noir ébouriffé sautait à la gorge des hommes vêtus de noir. Happé par un sort Accio, il se transforma en humain une fois à terre. Un jeune homme qu'Hermione reconnu immédiatement comme étant son petit ami courru vers lui, renversant au passage tout se qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Celà devait se passer quelques années plus tôt, Harry était encore imberbe.

Elle approcha, des sortilèges fusant de toute part la traversant comme une main à travers un filet d'eau. Les hommes vêtus de noir empoignèrent l'ancien Gryffondor avec toutes les peines du monde. Il fut bientôt entouré, et se retournait dans tous les sens, brusquement, comme un lion en cage, chechant une échappatoire inexistante. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, son expression était tout sauf engageante pour une conversation. L'un des hommes se détacha du lot, et fit voler le corps presque inerte de l'animagus.

Sirius ! Réveilles-toi ! hurla le Violeur.

Ceux qui semblaient être les méchants de l'histoire ricanèrent. Le corps du dénommé Sirius fut déposé, pardon, expulsé vers un tronc d'arbre on ne peut plus imposant. Hermione se plaqua les mains contre la bouche. L'étau se ressera sur Harry, la moitié des hommes étant partis lancer le plus de sorts possibles sur le corps de Sirius, agité de spasmes effrayants. Agressé, l'actuel petit ami de le jeune femme fit apparaitre un cercle de feu autour de lui. Impénètrable à première vue. Les mauvais trouvèrent vite la solution, explusant l'incendiaire à travers ses propres flammes. Mais celà ne suffit pas à décourager le jeune garçon, qui d'un geste, enseveli ses adversaires...sous des paquerettes. Hermione le regarda d'un air stupéfait. Lui-même ne semblait pas comprendre en quoi son sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné. Il profita tout de même de la situation pour foncer vers les malautrus. L'un d'entre eux était resté derrière lui, et l'attrapa dans un piège à loup. Il assista alors impuissant à l'exécution de cet homme qui avait l'air de tant compter pour lui. Il avait des marques de brulures sur le corps, de la suie, des blessures sanglantes, mais la seule chose à laquelle il accordait la moindre attention était le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Hermione n'osait pas regarder, tant la première action fut terrible déjà. L'un des hommes vêtus de noir fit apparaitre un sabre dans sa main droite. Il le fit tournoyer quelques instants, pour ammuser la galerie. Sirius avait les yeux entrouverts, ne semblant plus rien éprouver. La respiration d'Harry s'accélérait, ses yeux se plissaient d'effroi. La lame s'éleva dans les airs, et l'on ne vit rien, éblouis par la lumière affolante. Seul le gémissement sourd qui retentit, précédé d'un bruit sec, fit revenir les personnes présentes à la réalité terrible. Le bras de l'animagus se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, et sa chair à vif rougeoyait. La lame dégoulinait de sang. Il en coulait même jusqu'au manche. Le tortionnaire jetta le sabre loin de lui. Harry serrait les dents. Le même homme fit apparaitre une arme à feu moldue. Une simple. Un fligue, en bref. Un petit calibre. Il le pointa vers la jambe gauche du pauvre Sirius, qui n'avait plus aucune expression sur le visage. Un grand bruit retentit, fendant le silence ponctué de rires sadiques. La chair et le sang giclèrent. Le massacré avait émi un bruit plus sourd encore que précédemment, signe que sa vie s'échappait. Pointeur vers l'autre jambe. Deuxième tir. Mêmes giclements horribles. C'est alors que l'innomable se produisit. Le même homme, la même arme. Il pointa la tête de son ennemi. C'est alors qu'il regarda Harry avec un rictus qui voulait en dire long. Celui-çi se mit à bouger avec frénésie, cherchant un moyen de sortir du piège assassin dans lequel il était tombé.

Nan ! Sirius ! Zavez pas le droit !

Mais ses supplications furent veines. Le corps de Sirius se cambra, puis s'étala à terre, dénué de vie. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune Gryffondor. Le bourreau s'avança vers lui et lui montra l'arme ensanglantée.

Tu la veux ? Ca peux faire bien sur la cheminée !

Le Violeur lui cracha au visage, se recroquevilla, et hurla si fort qu'Hermione était sûre qu'on aurait pu l'entendre sur Mars. Tous les hommes furent projetés à des mètres de lui. Ce qui le retenait explosa sous le choc. Et il les massacra. Tous. Un par un, sans aucune pitié. A coups de couteaux, de haches, d'armes à feu, tout ce qui pouvait être utile fut utilisé. Il avait gardé le tueur pour la fin. Il s'approcha de lui. Il était étendu à terre. Harry le roua de coups, on entendi même ses côtes et sa jambe gauche craquer. Sous le joug de la colère, de la rage, Harry étendi sa main droite au-dessus de lui. Une sorte de boule rouge sang grandissait au creux de ses doigts. Et il hurla à la mort, comme le loup qu'il était, au moment de lacher cette mystérieuse boule. Le corps de l'homme vola en charpies, rien ne fut épargné. Hermione se vit traversée d'un lambeau de chaire et d'un bout de crâne. Les mains plaquées sur la bouche, elle vit son petit ami se tourner vers elle sans la voir bien sûr, le corps plein du sang de ses victimes, de morceaux de ses assaillants. Puis il se transforma. En loup. C'était donc un animagus. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ce loup noir constellé de gris, les yeux irrémédiablement verts. Il courait dans tous les sens, arrachant à ses ennemis déjà morts la moidre petite parcelle de vie. Ses crocs acérés déchiquetaient, mordaient. Il cracha, meurtri, et alla se loger au-dessus de Sirius, se lovant contre lui, hurlant à la mort.

Hermione eut un hoquet à la vue de tous ces corps, de tout ce sang. Soudain apparurent Dumbledor, Rémus Lupin, une femme qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant Nymphadora Tonks, et un sorcier du ministère. Ce dernier eut un haut-le-coeur terrible en avancant dans les débris humains, et courru recracher ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac derrière un bosquet. Albus se dirigea lentement vers son protégé, toujours blottit sur le corps froid et mort du chien. ll s'accroupit à ses côtés, et posa une main sur son pelage d'ébène et de suie.

Harry. C'est fini. Tu peux le lacher.

Le loup eut toutes les peines du monde à se détacher de l'être chéri. Près du directeur, il se retransforma lentement, ses pattes acérées reprenant la forme de grandes mains baignant dans le sang. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler.

Ils me l'ont pris.

Oui, Harry. Ton parrain est partit.

Non ! Ils l'ont emmené de force ! Ils me l'ont pris.

La respiration saccadée, respirant par la bouche, blessé, affaibli comme jamais. Hermione n'avait pas eu d'occasions de le voir ainsi, et espèrait ne jamais en avoir. Elle venait de voir son petit ami abattre, massacrer une vaintaine de personnes à l'arme blanche, à l'arme à feu, par la magie. Il maîtrisait tout. C'était un tueur, un empaleur, un meurtrier. Un meutrier brûlé vif par la haine des hommes, poignardé par l'intolérance de ses semblables, détruit par le Destin. Etouffé par le temps. Etranglé par la vie. Tonks avait le visage tuméfié de ses premières larmes. Lupin était à terre, frappant le sol souillé de ses poings, criant sa douleur. Harry s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autours des genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière, regardant en face son parrain disparu à jamais. A l'instant où Albus le serra dans ses bras de vieillard, pourtant si forts, le Violeur se leva en trombe, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de son mentor. Il couru à en perdre haleine vers le lieu où il avait pulvérisé l'assassin. Il s'y agenouilla dans un dérapage totalement incontrôlé à travers la boue, l'herbe et le sang. Hermione vit la scène comme au ralentit. Le jeune garçon serra les poings et les leva, les yeux rivés vers la mare de sang à terre. En les rabaissant, il pointa son regard humecté de haine dans le ciel brumeux, unique témoin de cette tuerie. Sortit alors de sa bouche, cette bouche qu'elle avait tant embrassée, le hurlement le plus terrifiant jamais entendu par la belle Gryffondor. Incroyablement puissant, sauvage et animal. Rauque et grave. Harry s'arrêta, subitement prit d'une quinte de toux impressionnante. Il crachait du sang à flots, blessé à l'abdomen et aux poumons. Des morceaux de chair d'un rouge sombre s'extirpaient de sa gorge en sang. Elle aurait tant voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le récomforter. Mais elle avait beau faire, elle brassait de l'air. Lupin et Tonks s'étaient précipités à la vue du sang de leur ami. Tentant de l'approcher, il les repoussa tous deux violemment, se releva, toujours en crachant le liquide poisseux.

Hermione ne vit pas la suite, réaspirée à travers la pensine, en sens inverse cette fois. Elle était en larmes, tremblant de tout son corps. Le directeur l'attendais, quelques rides en plus. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de la future professeure.

Je sais, c'est dur à voir.

Dites-moi que c'était pas lui, dites-le moi !

Si seulement je le pouvais ma petite, si seulement.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise que le vieil homme lui tendait.

C'était quand ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant son souffle difficilement.

Il y a cinq ans.

Il avait quatorze ans, donc.

Exact. Sirius était son parrain, le meilleur ami de son père, son unique lien officiel dans le monde sorcier. Ecoute...il faut que tu en parles à Harry.

Je pourrais jamais !

Si tu le lui caches, il s'apercevra que tu ne lui dit pas tout ce que tu as sur le coeur.

Mais...j'ai vu ce qu'il me chachait ! C'est un animagus !

C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait à se tranformer entièrement. Mais ce fut sous ja colère.

C'est pour ça que...je le trouve si ressemblant à un loup, dans sa démarche naturelle.

Il n'est pas un peu...comment dire...sauvage, dans ses gestes avec toi ?

Sauvage, non. Animal, oui. Des gestes suaves, pleins de volupté, et...

Elle s'arrêta subitement, rougissante, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle dévoilait à son futur patron. Il sourit tendrement, paternellement.

Eh bien eh bien eh bien...je suppose qu'après ce que tu as vu, tu as de plus en plus peur des contacts rapprochés avec notre loup.

Non, pas tellement, même si j'étais consciente du risque.

Tu sais, depuis l'âge de sept ans, presque tous les soirs il passe une heure avec moi pour apprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. On a bientôt fini, les erreurs comme le monticule de fleurs n'arrivent plus, il maîtrise tous les sorts, en crée même de nouveaux avec mon aide. Mais pour le moment ils ne sont pas appris aux jeunes. Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ces entraînements, je lui insert une émotion puissante différente à chaque début de cours pour qu'il sache se contrôler même en cas de panique, de peur, de colère, de haine, de joie intense, et en ce moment, dernière émotion qu'il apprend à maîtriser, l'Amour. A forte dose, il a encore fait sauter la chaise en face de lui, mais avant c'était le mur.

Ah, effectivement y a du progrès.

D'ici la fin de l'année il maîtrisera parfaitement son fardeau. Aucune erreur ne sortira plus de ses mains.

Vous en êtes certain ? Même en situation réelle ?

Oui, absolument. Ses pouvoirs sont contenus en lui comme dans une boîte hermétique.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Elle était redescendue dans les allées en fleur du château. Elle ne savait pas. Ne savait plus. Leur relation avait pris un tournant immense depuis le début de l'année. Mais le blocage était là. Elle le savait capable de tout, du meilleur comme du pire. Elle goûtait au meilleur, redoutant le pire.

Deux doigts glacés frolèrent sa nuque, suivis d'un souffle brûlant. Le contraste la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna, après avoir inspiré profondément.

Salut. Désolé, j'ai les mains froides.

Froides ? Du plaisantes, elles sont bonnes pour le rayon surgelés ! s'insurgea la brunette dans un rire claironnant.

Qu'est ce qu'y a ? demanda Harry après une étreinte tendre.

Comment ça ?

Je sens que t'es stressée.

N...non !

Hey, n'essaye pas de te mentir à toi-même. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?

Elle lui avoua la terrible vérité. Tout. Elle savait tout. Le regard du Violeur s'assombrissait à chaque mot, son visage se crispant dans une expression effrayante. Quand elle eut fini, elle l'entendit déglutir bruyamment. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, regrettant d'avoir tout déballé, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses deux émeraudes lançaient des éclairs de courroux. Il leva la main doite la paume vers son propre visage. Des griffes acérées, des poils d'un noir d'ébène, des coussinets durs et usés par le temps. Seule cette patte apparut. Le Violeur la regardait avec dégoût presque. Il sourit doucement à sa promise, dévoilant ses dents affilées, ses crocs puissants. Le sourire était mauvais, ne présageant rien de bon pour la jeune interlocutrice. Il se pencha vers elle, et souleva son visage de sa patte. Les griffes piquaient la peau, les coussinets étaient drus, mais le pelage était doux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les imposantes cannines qui se dressaient devant elle, dangereuses, effrayantes. Les coussinets se firent plus tendres soudain au toucher, le pelge disparut, les doigts d'allongèrent. Bientôt, la grande main si violente et destructrice de l'animagus remplaca sa patte brûlante. Par provocation, Hermione pivota légèrement son visage, assez pour pouvoir enbrasser la paume de son petit ami. D'abord d'un petit baiser, du bout des lèvres, puis plus intensément. Elle tourna la tête vers son visage dur. Les crocs avaient laissé place à des dents, et un regard surpris prenait possession de ses yeux. Elle se hissa et l'embrassa dans le cou, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne touchait plus terre, ses jambes se balancaient dans le vide. Il la tenait à sa hauteur, la maintenant par les épaules. Elle était si frêle entre ses bras. Il était bien plus large qu'elle, bien plus haut. Que celà faisait du bien, de sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle caressa sa joue, il s'était rasé. Seul un bouc lèger avait été épargé.

Ca te va à merveille.

De quoi ?

Le bouc, expliqua-t-elle en lui caressant le menton.

Merci bien. Tu étais effrayée à un point innimaginable tout à l'heure, en voyant les souvenirs, non ?

A vrai dire...je peux même pas décrire à quel point je t'ai haï à ce moment-là. C'était absolument dégueulasse.

Je sais. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, crois-moi... J'étais pas en totale possession de mes moyens.

Il semblait tellement désespéré et désolé en prononçant ces mots. Hermione entoura sa taille de ses jambes fines, et déposa sa tête dans le cou du Violeur. Celui-çi soupira lentement, et déposa de tendres baisers sous les cheveux de sa moitié. Elle vit la longue chevelure blanche d'Albus dans l'ombre, les observant avec une infinie douceur.

Harry fit redescendre Hermione à terre, et lui dit de monter sur son dos, pour une petite balade en amoureux. Elle éclata de rire, et se retrouva à une hauteur du sol qu'elle trouvait vertigineuse. Il l'entraina ainsi vers la foret interdite, et, la gardant sur son dos, se transforma lentement en cette créature noire et effrayante. Le cou auquel elle s'aggrippait s'élargit, et Hermione vit le sol se rapprocher. Le loup était si grand que ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre une seconde.

Euuuh, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

Un simple grognement répondit à sa question, et il tourna la tête vers la belle, qui avait peur d'être croquée par le loup. Un coup de museau qui se voulait rassurant, sur sa cuisse. Les yeux vert hypnotisants de l'animagus brillaient de bonheur. Elle lui caressa la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, grogna légèrement, puis trotta vers la lisière de la fôret. Hermione était penchée sur lui, se cramponant comme elle pouvait, tachant de ne pas lui faire mal. Le contact était doux, et peu rude. D'un geste habile, il se faufila à travers bosqués et ronces. Les bruits de la nuit faisaient grelotter la jeune fille, jamais confrontée à la nature comme à ce moment. Le loup silencieux entendit un bruit de branche cassée, cala Hermione sur son dos, de manière à lui faire passer le message. Elle s'aggrippa à son cou, avant qu'il ne fonce à tout allure entre les branchages et les hautes herbes. Soudain elle ouvrit des yeux émerveillé. Une clairière enchanteresse s'offrait à eux. Un point d'eau bordait son extrémité nord. Le loup déposa la belle et s'éloigna pour boire. Il semblait être l'un des seuls à connaitre l'existance de ce lieu inimaginable. Des arbres immenses recouvraient la clairière de leurs branches sinueuses, comme un toit. Seul le milieu laissait passer la lumière de la lune, et un cercle clair se dessinait à terre. Comme isotherme, ce lieu était tempéré, un peu chaud même. Rien ne filtrait du froid et des menaces. La clairière isolée, cachée aux yeux du monde, offrait un abri, une oasis.

La belle jeune femme s'étendit sur l'herbe douce comme une plume, afin d'admirer la vue de ce ciel étoilé. Le loup s'approcha d'elle, lentement. Il se lovea près d'elle, et alors seulement la jeune Gryffondor s'aperçu à quel point il était grand, pour un simple loup. Il passa une patte hésitante sous le pull d'Hermione, qui trembla à ce contact innatendu. Se posant au-dessus d'elle, l'animagus la regarda dans les yeux, fixement, tendrement, sauvagement. Elle sentit que quelque chose se produisait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des émeraudes. Alors seulement elle ressentit le toucher doux de la main d'Harry sur sa peau, ses cheveux dans son cou, ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps contre le sien, si frêle. La brise brûlante jouait autour des deux corps enlacés, le temps les regardait d'un air amusé, interrompant sa course.

Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, mon ange, sursura Hermione entre deux baisers.

Mon ange ? Tu t'es pas un peu trompée ?

Non, j'en suis certaine.

Certaine de quoi ?

De t'aimer, évidemment !

Ca me semblait pas si évident...

Pour moi c'est plus qu'une évidence, bien plus.

Harry se redressa, s'assit sur ses genoux, et tendis la main à Hermione afin qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle prit sa main rude et douce, se mit sur les genoux, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son petit ami qui l'observait. Il lui passait un message, à travers ses yeux. Ils acollèrent leurs fronts, et se regardèrent durant de longues minutes, sûrement des heures en réalité. Les prunelles verdoyantes du Violeur s'entrechoquaient dans celles boisées de la belle. Se racontant mille et unes histoires, belles, tristes, drôles. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Même quand une nuée de lucioles voltigea entre leurs visages. Harry en attrappa une délicatement, et ouvrit le poing devant les noisettes de sa compagne. La minuscule créature s'était assise en tailleur, les bras croisés. Ses petites ailes fluorescentes battaient à un rythme régulier. Sur son petit visage angélique, on pouvait lire une moue effrontée. Harry sursura un " Désolé mais il fallait absolument qu'elle voie, tu comprends ?" envers la petite fée qui sourit de ses dents blanches. Elle repris gracieusement sa course vers la voute céleste, laissant Hermione en extase.

Harry passa son index sur la lèvre supérieure de sa dulcinée, comme pour en retenir les courbes. Elle ferma les yeux, les mains dans le jais de ses cheveux. Elle avait beau se trouver à quelques millimètres du souffle brûlant de son petit ami, beau sentir cette petite flamme brûler au creux de ses reins, elle savait pertinemment que rien ne se passerait cette nuit. Harry ne la toucherait pas, de peur de lui faire du mal. Totalement conscient de ses gestes, elle le voyait, le sentait la caresser plus tendrement, plus voluptueusement que jamais. Une barrière avait été franchie, celle du secret.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas, Hermione se préparait à passer ses Aspics. Elle voyait peu Harry ces derniers temps, mais elle avait ressenti le regard aiguisé de Malefoy sur sa peau plus d'une fois. Et si le Violeur avait eu raison ? Si le serpentard les avait surpris ? Hermione se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque afin d'y étudier quand une voix nasillarde l'apostropha. Se retournant avec une motivation absolument inexistante, elle ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue du blond qui s'avançait vers elle à grands pas.

Alors, comme ça on cache tout à ses cohabitants de Gryffondor ? Et même aux autres ? Oh mais c'est pas très gentil, ça, Granger.

Tu veux quoi Malefoy ?

Toi, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Uuuh, qu'est-ce que t'as bu ou fumé, là ? demanda-t-elle en se reculant. Elle heurta le mur.

Rien ma belle, j'ai juste envie d'avoir la seule chose que le Violeur, Potter, puisse posséder. En bref, toi.

Ok, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tout va bien se passer, des gens en blanc vont gentillement t'emmener voir un docteur parce que tu es un peu malade aujourd'hui.

Fais la maligne, mais Potter rira moins quand il t'aura vue dans mon lit.

Dans ton lit ? Pardon ? Là je crois sérieusement que t'as débloqué. Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je me laisse pas faire de nature.

Et alors ?

Hermione s'approcha de lui, l'air séducteur. Elle passa une main derrière la nuque du Serpentard, ravi.

Eh bien, ce sera à toi de te laisser faire...murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il sourit sournoisement, pensant avoir gagné la bataille. Ses lèvres se postèrent très près de celles de la belle Gryffondor. Trop près. Elle l'avait enlacé, semblait sur le point de l'embrasser. Il avait un parfum de fauve en ruth, pas si dérangeant tout compte fait. Son visage était bien déssiné, ses formes bien placées, il avait l'air musclé. Ses mains étaient très douces, trop douces, signe d'inactivité totale. Ses cheveux caressaient la peau bronzée de la belle. Ginny regardait la scène de loin, la main droite sur la bouche, ahurie d'effroi. Son traumatisme naissant se transforma bien vite en fou rire, quand elle vit le serpentard se plier en deux, les mains entre les jambes. L'américaine avait décidément une force surprenante, puisqu'elle le traina par le col vers une colonne, et l'y attacha par les manches de sa chemise, de manière à ce que rien ni personne ne puisse réussir à le défaire, pas même par magie. Un sourire de satisfaction se lisait sur ses lèvres, et elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la rousse tandis que Malefoy gémissait de douleur contre son poteau.

Quel coup ! s'écria la cadette de la famille Weasley.

Bah, j'ai fais pire, bien pire... Mais il m'a poussée à bout, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Heyyy, Weasley, tu connais la meilleure ? Granger sort avec le Violeur, je les ai vus ensemble plus d'une fois, ça vaut le détour ! cria le blond depuis sa colonne.

Quoi ? Hermione, c'est pas vrai, dis !

Bien sûr que non c'est pas vrai, tu me prends pour une tarée ? mentit la brunette.

Ginny sembla croire aux foutaises de son amie, puisqu'elle sourit et marmonna un paquet d'injures à l'intention du serpentard.

Hermione se rendit à son prochain cours, en l'occurence celui d'Hagrid, qui enseignait le Soin aux créatures magiques en plus de son travail de garde-chasse. Au point de rencontre, le demi-géant accueillait ses élèves avec un sourire rarement rendu. Un sourire encore plus prononcé fut offert à la belle jeune femme, qui le rendit avec aplomb.

Bien bien bien ! Tout le monde est là ? Non ? Malefoy manque à l'appel ? Quelqu'un sait pourquoi ?

Lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'Hermione, il sut qu'elle avait un rapport avec la non-présence du serpentard à son cours. Mais bon, ça l'arrangeait dans le fond.

Alors, aujourd'hui, notre sujet d'étude sera assez complexe et différent de nos habitudes, c'est pourquoi le cours va durer l'après-midi entière.

Des élèves chahutaient dans le groupe, et Hagrid dut s'interrompre afin de les séparer. Il reprit sa place, en face des élèves, et poursuivit son explication.

Pour le moment, je ne vous en dit pas plus, avec un peu de chance nous en verrons dans l'heure, ou sinon plus tard. Suivez-moi, on y va !

La troupe emboita le pas à Hagrid, s'obligeant à marcher deux fois plus vite pour pouvoir rattraper leur immense professeur.

Stop ! chuchotat-il tout d'un coup, après une demi-heure de marche à travers la Foret Interdite.

Un falaise s'étendait à quelques pas d'eux, surmontée de rochers immenses, et on ne voyait plus l'horizon, confondu avec les cieux.

Un grand loup, majestueux, y grimpait. Le soleil empêchait de voir la couleur de sa fourrure, ou tout ce qui aurait pu le caractériser.

Voilà, c'est les loups qu'on va étudier. Ne parlez pas trop fort, il vous entendrait et pourrait devenir violent. Voilà un grand spécimen, un mâle. Vous prendrez note qu'ils ne sont pas plus aggressifs que les femelles, sauf en cas de danger. Les loups de cette foret sont habitués à me voir, il n'aura donc pas peur. Mais s'il est monté sur ce rocher, c'est qu'il a un message à passer à tous les habitants de la foret, de la plaine, et des montagnes qui nous environnent.

Effectivement, la bête lâcha un cri étrange. Trois petits cris d'abord, assez courts, puis un long, puissant. Lors des trois premiers cris, le loup abaissait sa tête, et la relevait au troisième pour lui donner une plus grande puissance. Il répètait l'opération, sans se lasser.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et la voix affreusement pincée du blond qui manquait à l'appel retentit.

C'est quoi, ce machin ?

Hagrid le regarda avec des yeux pleins de colère, mais le loup ne semblait pas avoir noté l'intervention savante du serpentard. Il poursuivait son chant.

Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? interrogea Dean Tomas.

Aaaah, j'espèrait que l'un de vous me poserait cette question. C'est le chant de l'Amour, mes petits. Ce mâle est en train de hurler qu'il est amoureux, et celà signifie également qu'il est prêt à s'accoupler. C'est donc que c'est un jeune, qui vient de finir sa croissance, et qui annonce à sa bien-aimée qu'il est prêt à sauter le pas.

Alors pourquoi il le crie aussi fort ?

Parce qu'il veut que tout le monde sache à quel point il est heureux.

Ca peut aimer ces choses-là ? questionna Crabbe.

Toute l'assemblée lui jetta un regard désepéré. Même les autres serpentards semblaient avoir eu la présence d'esprit nécessaire pour comprendre que les animaux éprouvent des émotions. Lui, non. Hermione se dit qu'il était plus probable qu'un loup hurle sur tous les toits qu'il est amoureux plutôt que Crabbe se mette à avoir une vie cérébrale active.

Oui, ces animaux peuvent ressentir des choses, aimer notamment. Ils ont beau vivre en meute, avec un loup dominant, qui s'accouple généralement avec la plupart des louves, les loups peuvent tomber amoureux, et ce choix est toujours respecté par les autres membres du clan. Et ce jeune loup ici présent va continuer à crier son amour jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, sauf dérangement.

Alors que la plupart des apprentis sorciers prenaient des notes, le dérangement en question vint interrompre l'animal. Un caillou le frappa dans la gueule, sur la joue plus précisément. Il s'arrêta, se retourna majestueusement. Le soleil éblouissait tant qu'on ne voyait plus que sa silhouette gracieuse, légère comme une ombre mais présente telle un roc. D'abord immobile, personne ne vit arriver cet éclair noir qui fondit sur le lanceur, dérapa, et d'un coup d'épaule tout en puissance, envoya valser l'aggresseur au loin. Choqués, les élèves restèrent cloués sur place, sans réagir, fascinés par la bête. Il tourna la tête vers Hagrid. Ce dernier eut un regard étonné qu'Hermione ne compris pas, puis il s'avança lentement, posément, vers le jeune loup, qui en faisait de même. Les jeunes sorciers se reculaient au passage de l'animal, impressionnés. Arrivés l'un face à l'autre, ils restèrent droits, se toisant respectueusement.

Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette voix rauque, dit Hagrid en un sourire.

Le loup inclina sa croupe, en signe d'aquiescement, puis regarda Hermione avec attention. Elle ne manifesta aucun signe visible de reconnaissance, mais un jeu de regards d'était établi entre l'animal et la jeune femme.

Les élèves approchaient, moins appeurés, voyant que l'une des leurs l'avait apprivoisé. Hagrid passa sa main immense sur le dos du loup, histoire de le tranquiliser en vue des nombreuses autres mains qui s'avançaient timidement vers sa fourrure d'ébène. Il se laissa faire, ne détachant pas son regard de la belle. Malefoy se releva péniblement, et avanca vers le jeune mâle en serrant les poings, prêt à en découdre. Il attrappa la crinière, située sous la gorge de l'animal, et tira si fort que ce dernier finit à terre. Enervé par l'acharnement de son assaillant, la bête cria, aboya et grogna, en position d'attaque, attendant le moment propice. Ses yeux d'émeraude se plissèrent, et il se leva sur les pattes arrières, prenant appui sur le torse de son ennemi. Sa tête dépasait à présent celle du serpentard, qui était paralysé. Il leva une patte, et l'abattit sur le visage pâle du jeune garçon, qui fut expulsé à des mètres de là. Retombant sur ses pattes, le loup couru vers le fautif, attrappa son col entre ses dents acérées, entreprenant de le secouer.

Hey, arrêtes, cria Hermione. Elle craignait de revoir le massacre.

Obéissant, l'animal lâcha sa proie tremblante et alla rejoindre la belle, qui passa une main sous la gueule du loup, le forçant à la regarder. Il pressa sa tête contre les genoux de la gryffondor, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à terre. S'allongeant près d'elle, il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Fais gaffe, le grand méchant loup vas te croquer ! riaient les autres élèves.

Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione, les yeux plongés dans ceux du loup.

Le cours se poursuivit, passant d'explications savantes en anecdotes ammusantes. Malefoy avait fini à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh ne s'étonnant plus de rien de sa part. A la tombée du jour, au moment où la lune prenait place et que les élèves regagnaient le château, Hagrid demanda à voir Hermione en privé. Le loup gagna un bosquet, et y disparut. Ron était resté en retrait. Mais qu'est-ce que le garde-chasse pouvait bien avoir à raconter à Hermione ? La considérant comme sa petite soeur, il se jurait de la protèger des hommes, étant donné que sa démarche n'avait pas aboutit avec sa vraie petite soeur. Il ne savait ni où elle passait ses soirées, ni avec qui, et celà le dérangeait au plus haut point. Et qui était le troisième interlocuteur, puisque le demi-géant et la brunette étaient tournés vers le bosquet où le loup avait disparu ?

Il se décida à la suivre, une soirée, au cours de la semaine, afin de déterminer comment elle passait ses nuits. Cette soirée serait...ce soir. Il repartit discrètement en direction du château illuminé. Ron ne vit pas la silhouette haute et robuste de l'homme qui sortit alors des buissons, et qui enlaça Hermione délicatement.

C'est vrai, t'es prêt ?

Peut-être pas ce soir, mais avec certitude après les examins, je serais plus que prêt.

Ca va être un tournant pour nous, tu sais ça ?

J'en suis conscient, Hermione, c'est pour ça que je veux être sûr à deux cent pour cent, et attendre quelques jours.

Bon, les jeunes, je vais rentrer moi, j'ai faim !

T'as toujours faim, gros bourrin !

Quelques tapes amicales plus tard, la petite compagnie s'élança dans une course effrennée vers la grande salle, devant laquelle le noireaud les abandonna, donnant rendez-vous à l'élue de son coeur dans la salle habituelle. Elle le vit disparaitre au fond du couloir sombre, soupira, et prit place aux côtés des siens.

Alors, il te voulais quoi ? interrogea Ron, faussement naïf.

Rien de spécial, juste me féliciter pour avoir eu un aussi bon contact avec le loup.

Cool !

Quand Hermione se leva de table, il la vit se diriger vers un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, même après sept années passées au sein de ce château. Il la suivit discrètement, se cachant dans le moindre interstice. Arrivée dans un certain couloir, la belle s'arrêta, ouvrit une porte cachée, et s'y engouffra. Ron eut juste le temps de voir le décor de la salle, ou plutôt de la chambre, qu'il mémorisa dans ses moindres détails. Se frottant les mains, il s'assit derrière la satue la plus proche, guettant la sortie d'Hermione.

_Désolée, chap un peu court, mais l'imagination ne vient pas toujours ! merci pour vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir, même les plus courtes lol. Bisous, à bientôt !_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Il avait passé plus d'une heure dans l'ombre, à attendre vainement le bruit du passage qui se dévoile. Puis au moment ou il commençait à perdre pascience, le son tant espéré se fit entendre. Il vit pointer une jambe fine, appartenant à la belle gryffondor. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir sortir, puisque cette jambe restait désespérément seule dans le couloir. Il entendit un baiser léger, puis enfin le reste du corps d'Hermione s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre, et disparu dans la direction de la salle commune. Ron tenta tout pour voir l'interlocuteur de la jeune femme, mais il ne put que confirmer ce qu'il avait vu auparavent, et se remémora la chambre, de façon à ne pas l'oublier. Il avait précédemment eut ouïe qu'ils ne se reverraient que les aspics passés, pour être tranquilles. Satisfait, il s'en retourna vers son lit.

Hermione était si heureuse ! Elle était impasciente de passer ses ASPICS, pour pouvoir ensuite offrir à Harry tout son amour. La jeune fille espèrait pouvoir passer outre l'épisode Malefoy, et semer Ron, toujours obsédé par l'idée de la protéger.

Le jour des examins arriva, le stress avec. Le nez plongé dans ses livres tout le long de première journée, Hermione ne vit ni les regards insistants du blond, ni ceux du roux. Faisant de son mieux pour réussir, elle passa sa nuit à réviser, et le deuxième et dernier jour d'Aspics à bûcher. Quand vint le moment de décompresser, son premier réflexe fut de se rendre sur le lieu de travail de son petit ami, dont elle demanda l'emplacement actuel au professeur chargé de les surveiller. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva dans le couloir en rénovation. Du moins, qui était en rénovation, puisqu'Harry était acroupi, entourant la dernière dalle de mortier. Elle ne fit que l'observer. Ses bras puissants, nus, tenaient la pierre en place. Ses mains qu'elle aimait tant sentir la caresser, étaient grises de la matière gluante. Ses cheveux noirs et emmélés recouvraient son visage sérieux et impassible. Les sourcils froncés, révèlants cette petite ride qui s'était formée entre les deux arcs. Les yeux plissés, concentrés sur leur tâche. Le dos courbé, penché sur son travail épuisant. Le front en sueur d'avoir tant donné de son énergie.

Il passa sa main droite sur cette dalle qui scellait son acharnement à remettre cet immense couloir en état. Il la caressait avec une infinie tendresse. Il sentit une présence, leva les yeux vers sa compagne, et, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les voir, se releva. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire tendre, et heureux. On voyait enfin ses dents, et ses yeux disparaissaient presque sous ses paupières.

J'ai réussi !

Oui, Harry, tu l'as fait !

Douze années de travail à la manière moldu, et j'ai enfin réussi !

Il semblait si profondément marqué par l'évènement, que rien n'aurait pu entraver sa joie. Il couru vers la belle et la souleva dans les airs, riant tous les deux aux éclats. Simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Il la ramena délicatement au sol, et posa sa main sur la joue si douce de son Hermione.

Je vais prendre ma douche, ok ?

D'accord.

Ce soir, neuf heures ?

Sûr ?

Absolument certain.

J'y serais mon ange.

Un tendre baiser plus tard, et ils se séparèrent, après qu'Harry ait appelé le professeur Dumbledor à venir voir son oeuvre achevée. Complices, ils se félicitèrent, et s'en retournèrent à leurs occupations, la tête pleine de doux souvenirs. Harry se rendit aux douches professorales, et y rencontra Severus, qui se préparait à se laver lui aussi.

Alors Harry, bonne journée ?

Excellente ! Toi ?

Ca va, monotone, quoi.

Devine quoi ?

Bah non, je vois pas mon p'tit.

J'ai fini le couloir !

Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est génial Harry ! Mais...je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose...

Ce soir, je fais le grand saut avec Hermione.

Ahaaa ! Bonne chance, dans ce cas ! Au fait, Pompom est furieuse, t'as oublié son bilan !

Harry souffla d'un air exaspéré, et arès s'être débarrassé de toute trace de saleté sur le corps, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. A peine eut-il posé un pied au sein de la salle d'un blanc immaculé que la jeune femme l'aggrippa et le traîna vers son bureau, situé derrière le mur du fond.

Je...

Tais-toi, toi, le grand dadais ! Je sais que t'es occupé, mais t'avais promis !

Désolé, désolé...j'ai fini le couloir aujourd'hui, et j'avais complètement oublié ce rendez-vous, avec tous les évènements qu'y a eu.

Ok, ça va pour cette fois... Bon, vire-moi ton débardeur et ton jean. En fait, enlève tout.

Tout ?

Bah oui, tout ! Bilan complet, ça veut dire tout !

Il se débarrassa de son débardeur, sous les yeux plus qu'intéressés de cette chère PomPom. De dos, il enleva son pantalon, et se retourna.

J'avais dis TOUT.

Pffff...sérieusement, t'es lourde.

Cette réplique fit sourire la réceptrice du message, qui vit son patient se diriger vers un coin sombre, l'entrevu retirer son caleçon, et le regarda revenir vers elle les mains cachant ses parties génitales. L'infirmière se leva, et fit le tour d'Harry plusieurs fois, s'attardant plus ou moins sur certaines cicatrices. Face à lui, elle leva les yeux pour les loger sur son visage impassible, et lui demanda d'enlever ses mains quelques instants. Gêné, le Violeur mit les mains dans son dos, et attendit, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce que Pompom regardait, ou oscultait, comme elle aimait dire.

C'est ok, tout va bien !

Un quart d'heure que tu me tournes autour pour me dire finalement que tout va bien...

Hermione doit être comblée avec un beau gosse comme toi !

Si tu le dis...

Ah, au fait, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Parce que si t'es libre, je t'invite à dîner.

Désolé, occupé. J'ai rendez-vous à neuf heures avec ma petite gryffondor.

Quand je pense que l'année prochaine elle sera ma collègue. Ca va être bien pour vous, vous pourrez vous afficher, et plus besoin de vous cacher.

C'est sûr ! On sera plus libres. Bon, je vais manger un morceau, et ensuite je vais faire le pas décisif dans ma vie.

Eh, t'inquiètes donc pas, t'as tous les atouts nécessaires, j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte...

Espèce de troll anquilosé, tu mérites pas mon amitié tu sais, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Je sais, mon chou, je sais. Aller, cours !

Ron s'était rendu sur place plus tôt qu'Hermione, avait demandé la salle, et s'était caché dans un lieu encore plus secret. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une tête blonde passer la porte. Draco Malefoy se dirigea vers lui d'un pas pressé, et se cacha avec lui. Après avoir prononcé une formule leur permettant de ne jamais être repérés, même s'ils criaient, il expliqua au rouquin la raison de sa présence.

Faut absolument que je sache si c'est bien Granger que le Violeur traîne ici.

Quoi ? Le Violeur ? Tu plaisente !

J'aimerais bien. Regarde, il est neuf heures. Toi, tu cherches quoi ?

Savoir qui sort avec Hermione.

Bon, on fait la paix pour les heures à venir, histoire d'être sûrs à cent pour cent que ce sont eux.

Ok. Eh ! Ca ouvre !

Effectivement, Hermione entraina Harry dans la salle, ses mains dans les siennes. Elle marchait en arrière. Harry entra à sa suite, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle s'assit en tailleurs, et embrassa son amant dans le cou, le sourire aux lèvres. Il posa son front sur le sien, et d'un geste léger de la main, fit apparaitre des bougies flottantes, à la lumière douce, chaude et extrêmement tamisée. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lacher, leurs doigts se mélèrent pour ne plus se démèler, et ils passèrent ainsi la première demi-heure à se dire des mots doux visuellement.

Quelle horreur ! C'était bien eux, et Ron regardait sa "petite soeur" câliner le Violeur, l'embrasser langoureusement. Malefoy semblait intéressé par la suite des évènements.

Harry se détacha d'elle, mais, toujours les émeraudes mélangées aux noisettes, il se transforma doucement, et s'enfuit si vite qu'Hermione ne le vit pas passer. Sa vue fut soudainement remplacée par du noir, et elle entendit une sorte de ronronnement dans son son cou. Elle éclata de rire, et entrepris de courir après le canidé. Virant brutalement, il s'éleva sur ses pattes arrières, et fit basculer sa promise sur le dos, s'étalant sur elle. Elle le sentait si proche ! D'un regard, elle lui demanda d'abandonner son manteau de fourrure noire. Il répondit à sa demande en exécutant son souhait, et elle en profita pour se rasseoir, et lui enlever son débardeur délicatement. Elle prit ses mains, les placant sous sa chemise, et la belle sentit sa peau brûler au toucher de ses doigts. Se retrouvant assez rapidement en sous-vêtements tous les deux, elle observa la stature imposante de son petit ami. Les mains tremblantes, il caressa les hanches de son amante, et déposa quelques baisers sur son ventre. Allongée, les yeux clos, les mains caressant la chevelure du Violeur, Hermione était heureuse comme jamais. Harry se redressa, et se laissa emporter par les bras fins de sa compagne, qui le serrèrent contre son corps chaud. La belle, les mains baladeuses, découvrit des cicatrices palpables, aussi nombreuses que sont inexistants les neurones de Crabbe et Goyle. La puissance d'Harry était voyante, assez pour être impressionnante, mais pas trop. L'esprit était beau et puissant, le corps suivait.

Ron et Draco étaient partagés entre l'extase que leur procurait la vue d'un corps féminin aussi beau, et la peur d'affronter la dure réalité. Harry et Hermione s'aimaient, et étaient sur le point de faire l'amour, pour la première fois de leur relation, semblait-il.

Fffff...Quelle beauté, chuchota Ron.

Tu me dis si tu vois la bosse, histoire que je me jette de l'eau glacée dessus...

T'as vu son corps à lui ? On dirait un sportif.

C'est pas toi qu'il a trainé comme si tu faisais le poids d'un haricot sec. Ca fait peur, crois-moi.

Bien possible.

Hermione le voyait bien hésiter. Il avait peur, surement.

T'as peur ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille, les mains dans les siennes.

Je suis obligé d'te le dire ?

Mmmh...je pense que oui.

Je suis complètement tétanisé à l'idée que tu me voies nu...

Il manque presque rien, là, tu me laisse jetter un oeil ?

Les deux si tu veux...plaisentat-il. Mais en échange...

La future professeur sentit l'agraffe de son soutien-gorge se serrer, puis devenir de plus en plus souple, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus rien dans son dos. Posant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, elle laissa glisser la partie avant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Comme si tout celà était programmé dans leurs gênes depuis la naissance. Oubliant le temps et l'espace, elle ressentit les sensations les plus fortes que qui que ce soit lui eut jamais procurées. Et pourtant, Harry n'avait rien fait, juste posé sa main sur l'un des seins de sa bien-aimée, et sa bouche sur l'une de ses épaules. Seulement. Puis, quelques simples mouvements plus tard, enfin nus et entièrement dévoilés l'un à l'autre, il se découvrirent avec les mains, les yeux et la bouche, les plus simples caresses devenaient infinies, et les plus tendre baisers, des instants d'un bonheur sourd, muet et aveugle.

Les courbes de sa peau semblèrent à Harry douces comme un pétale de rose. Il se plaisait à se dire qu'Hermione était une succession de contractidction délicates. Les courbes de son corps étaient sucrées, contrastant avec son esprit vif et salé. Hermione, quant-à elle, se laissait aller à faire voyager ses pensées sur le corps robuste et puissant d'Harry, qui sembalait en discorde avec son caractère doux et tendre.

Ron et Malefoy, en une heure, eurent pour commencer des sueurs froides, puis furent attendris, et enfin se résignèrent à l'idée.

Eh bah, ils devraient concourir pour le couple le plus endurant...une heure et quelque, ça se fait plus !

En effet...bon. Maintenant, faut sortir...

En sueur, un peu tremblant, et surtout épuisé, Harry tenait entre ses bras la douce Hermione, dans le même état que lui.

Une semaine de travail intensif ne m'épuise pas autant que ça...souffla le Violeur.

T'es sans aucun doute l'homme le plus endurant que je connaisse...

Merci bien...

Le plus doué aussi, finit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Sérieux ?

Bien sûr. J'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir. Ouf...il fait vachement plus chaud qu'au début.

Y'a plus de buée sur la fenêtre que quand il fait moins trois avec une fête qui bat son plein à l'intérieur.

Lovée contre le corps brûlant et mouillé d'Harry, Hermione sû qu'à l'instant précis où leurs corps n'avaient plus fait qu'un, leurs destins s'étaient mêlés à leur tour. Plus rien ni personne n'entraverait leur bonheur, et Hermione comptait bien garder cet homme auprès d'elle. Même son père et ses interdictions lui semblaient dérisoires. La Lune avait repris sa place dans l'océan d'étoiles, et l'une d'elles brillait un peu plus par instants. Cette étoile nommée Sirius, qu'Harry contemplait chaque soir quand les nuages se faisaient moins capricieux.

Une douche, mon ange ? sursura la belle à l'oreille du Violeur.

Bonne idée, répondit-il, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Malefoy et le rouquin profitèrent de l'absence momentanée des deux amants pour s'enfuir, dès que le bruit du jet d'eau se fit entendre. Apeurés et véxés l'un autant que l'autre, ils jouèrent les pleureuses, et se pleignirent de leur sort, l'un perdant sa "petite soeur", l'autre ayant un homme de ménage qui empiète sur son terrain de chasse, et lui vole la plus belle de toutes les proies.

On croit rêver, on s'est fait avoir.

Ouai, toi autant que moi, Malefoy.

Bah, après tout, on aura plus à les revoir, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Dans une semaine, plus de souffrances ! Enfin !

Eh oui, c'est fini.

C'en était effectivement fini de leurs heures de contemplation de la douce gryffondor. Hermione, après avoir remis ses sous-vêtements, s'allongea tranquillement sur le matelas. Paisible, heureuse. Les bruits à peine audibles de son compagnon, dans la salle de bain acollée, la berçaient. Il revint, et s'agenouilla près d'elle, calme et serain. Quelques baisers échangés, des murmures, puis le silence de la nuit. Hermione se tourna sur le ventre pour admirer les étoiles à travers la fenêtre. Harry s'en aperçevant, il fit un leste mouvement de la main, et déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque de la brunette. Se retournant, elle posa ses yeux au plafond, et stagna, ahurie. Le ciel étoilé avait remplacé la pierre froide, et pourtant, la fraicheur brumeuse de la nuit ne les atteignait pas. Ce sortilège était en place dans la Grande Salle.

Cette étoile, là-haut, tu la vois ?

Oui, répondit Hermione, doucement.

Elle se nomme Sirius, comme mon parrain. Un jour, il m'avait dit que mes parents me regardaient grandir de la-haut, et que la nuit, ils prenaient place sur cette étoile et observaient la vie. Ca peut paraitre débile, mais quand je leur parle, ils me répondent par surbrillance.

C'est pas débile.

Après une longue contemplation de la voûte celleste, leurs yeux se clorent , leurs mains se joignirent, leurs corps se mélèrent. Morphée venait d'emporter leurs esprits dans le monde parrallèle des songes, les lymbes infinies de beauté.

_Merci pour vos reviews, encore et toujours ! Bientôt la fin de cette fic, plus que quelques chapitres, et encore, pas sûre qu'il y en ait plusieurs. Un épilogue, évidemment. A bientôt ! Saika Garner._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent sur le monde des mortels, bien bas par rapport aux hauteurs sur lesquelles ils avaient vogués durant leur court répis. Cherchant à trouver le contact brûlant du corps de sa bien-aimée, Harry eut beau se tourner dans tous les sens, elle n'était pas là.

C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Je me demandais où t'étais passée.

Ici !

Retournant auprès d'Harry, Hermione se laissa aller à l'étreinte de ses bras.

Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Pour les autres, on se dévoile ou pas ?

Bah...il faut bien. Je me montrerais avec toi lors du bal de fin d'année.

Tu es certain de ta décision ? s'enquit Hermione.

Tout à fait. Et ne me parles pas des risques, je les connais. Lapidation, crucifixion, empalement, décapitation, etc...

S'étouffant de rire devant l'optimisme de son amant, Hermione, déjà habillée, sortit de la salle, et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Elle rangeait ses livres dans le dortoir quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle.

Alors, t'étais où ?

Ou plutôt, avec qui ?

Ca vous regarde ? demanda doucement Hermione à Parvati et Ginny, dont elle avait reconnu le timbre de voix.

Ton beau cavalier du bal de Noël, c'est ça ?

Dans deux jours, vous saurez de qui il s'agit...mais il faudra attendre.

Les deux jeunes filles poursuivirent leurs supplications afin de connaître le nom de sa moitié. La future professeur s'accrochait, ne laissant rien passer, ne divulguant pas la moindre information. Deux jours...c'était la seule chose qu'elle se bornait à répèter. Le professeur Mc Gonagall fit, trois minutes plus tard, son entrée dans le dortoir, tandis que le harcèlement se poursuivait. Elle fit savoir à sa future collègue que le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau. Hermione ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle commune à grandes enjambées. Un couloir, un escalier, un croisement, un couloir, troisième allée gauche. La statue, le passage, l'escalier en colimaçon, et enfin la porte.

Après avoir donné trois coups de son poing, elle entra dans la pièce ronde qui la stupéfiait toujours autant, depuis son arrivée.

Hermione, vient t'asseoir ma grande ! s'exclama Dumbledor d'un ton paternel.

Bonjour professeur.

Bon, tu sais que dans deux jours aura lieu la cérémonie de fin d'année.

Oui.

Eh bien, tu ne seras pas assise à la table des Gryffondors, mais à celle du personnel de Poudlard, auprès d'Harry. Bienvenue parmi nous !

C'est vrai ? Merci bien, mais je préfèrerais rester avec les Gryffondors, pour le dernier soir.

Comme tu veux, mais je t'apellerais à notre table pour annoncer ton arrivée dans le clan professoral.

Et Harry ?

Quoi Harry ?

Que va-t-il devenir ? Il ne va tout de même pas rester l'homme à tout faire du château toute sa vie, avec les capacités qu'il a !

Euh...je...

Mais regardez-le ! Il maîtrise d'immenses pouvoirs, il devrait avoir le possibilité de transmettre son savoir aux plus jeunes, de faire profiter la communauté magique des sorts que vous et lui créez ! Il...c'est un type bien qui ne devrait pas avoir à vivre dans l'ombre.

Dumbledor eut l'air pensif, et Hermione trouva bon d'arrêter de parler. Les mains jointes sous le menton, les yeux levés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il semblait plongé dans une pensée profonde. Quelques instants plus tard, il cligna des yeux violemment, et répondit à la jeune femme.

Tu as raison. Sa condition doit changer. Je réfléchirais à une manière ou une autre de remplacer sa fonction par une autre. Tu peux y aller.

Bonne journée professeur.

Les deux journée passèrent et se ressemblèrent, les élèves flanant tous à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione laissait le temps passer, une partie de sa vie s'achevait. Harry tuait le temps, impascient pour la première fois de sa vie, qui allait enfin commencer. Ils laissaient tous deux derrière aux de tristes épisodes, de beaux aussi.

La nuit du deuxième jour tombait, Hermione avait fini de se préparer. Elle était à la fois effrayée et rassurée de passer enfin le cap de la révélation. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux légèrement, à l'aide d'une petite barette rouge. Elle portait, comme tous les étudiants, son uniforme et sa robe de sorcière. Son chapeau sur la tête, elle sortit du dortoir, sous les yeux de Ginny et Parvati, qui prenaient paris sur l'identité de ce garçon mystérieux.

La grande salle était bondée d'étudiants des quatres maisons, et Dumbledor trônait majestueusement sur l'estrade, assis entre Mc Gonagall et Rogue. Une table, également posée sur l'estrade, mais un peu éloignée de la table principale des professeurs, regrouppait Harry, Pompom, Hagrid, et les fantômes gambadaient dans la salle, joyeusement. Hermione s'assit tranquilement parmi les siens. Après le chahut habituel, Dumbledor se leva, prit sa cuillère, et demanda le silence en donnant quelques petits coups sur son verre.

Bonsoir chers élèves. Une année s'achève, sans incidents, pour la plupart d'entre nous. Ce soir, je voudrais vous présenter, à vous, septième années, tous mes voeux de réussite et de bonheur. Aux autres, je souhaite une bonne continuation au sein de notre école. Aussi, j'appelle Melle Hermione Granger à venir à cette table, puisqu'elle occupera dès l'année prochaine le poste de professeur d'enchantements ! Je vous demanderais donc de l'accueillir avec chaleur.

Chaleur. Le mot était bien choisi. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait dans son corps. Elle savait être rouge comme une tomate au soleil, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se leva, et se rendit rapidement sur l'estrade, où elle se posta près d'Harry, comme pour se donner du courage.

Merci. Je...j'espère que ceux qui me connaissent déjà m'accèpterons sans problème en tant que professeur, et que ceux qui ne me connaissent pas...eh bien, qu'ils en fassent de même. Je vais profiter du fait qu'on me laisse la parole pour...introduire quelqu'un qui a une place importante au sein de ce château...et au sein de ma vie.

Hésitante, elle tendis la main à Harry, qui la prit, non sans hésitations. Il se leva, et se mit près d'elle, tenant sa main comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Harry Potter, surnommé Violeur parce que ça arrangait certains de vos ainés. Haï parce que personne n'a prit le temps de le connaître. Délaissé pour son silence et sa tranquilité à toute épreuve. Lequel ou laquelle d'entre vous pourrait-il se lever, et me dire qui il est réellement ? Personne n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien ce soir, à l'intention de deux de mes amies, et parce qu'il était temps, je vais vous dire qui il est. Il est l'homme que j'aime.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de toute part dans la salle, et Hermione dut poursuivre son discours dans le chaos généralisé.

Peu m'importe ce que vous en penserez, Harry est comme un fils, un frère, un véritable ami, pour tous les membres du château. Ils l'ont vu grandir, et lui manifestent un grand respect de part sa puissance et sa sagesse. Il va donc vous démontrer immédiatement le contraire de toutes vos rumeurs insalubres à son sujet.

Hermione le poussa légèrement au-devant de l'estrade. Après avoir bruyemment dégluti, il se décida à changer sa vie.

Pour la rumeur qui dit que je suis cracmol, ou même moldu, voilà la réponse.

Il leva légèrement les mains, et comme entourant quelque chose, on vit une boule de feu d'un rouge éclatant grossir peu à peu. Il avait un doux sourire aux lèvres, et, de sa main droite, il claqua des doigts. Des pétales de roses rouges tombèrent dans l'assiète vide de chaque fille ou femme présente dans la salle. Des murmures, des gloussements, de petits rires retentirent.

Pour la rumeur qui dit que je vis dans la fôret interdite, je ne peux faire appel qu'à Hermione et à Draco Malefoy en tant que témoins. Adressez-vous à eux pour plus d'informations. Et pour finir, au sujet de la rumeur qui dit de moi que je suis un violeur, je ne répondrais rien, tant c'est absurde. Oh, et j'oubliais. Au sujet de ceux qui s'inquièteraient de savoir si je manipule votre nouvelle professeur, je ne répondrais qu'une chose : Je l'aime.

Hermione rougissait à vue d'oeil, les élèves restaient partagés sur la question de faire ou ne pas faire confiance à Harry Potter, le Violeur ? Dumbledor annonça le repas, et Hermione abandonna Harry pour s'en retourner vers la maison du Lion, après lui avoir murmuré qu'il avait été génial. A son retour à la table, elle fut accueuillie par des "Mais t'es folle !", "Quelle cinglée tu peux être !", "Ah ces américains..." . Quelque fois, on la remerciait pour avoir permi de connaître un peu mieux cet étrange homme. Elle ne se préoccupait que peu de toutes ces remarques, son regard était sur l'homme de sa vie. Il ne mangeait pas, mais avait le regard tourné vers les étoiles, et Hermione savait pertinament quel astre de la voûte célèste attirait tant son attention. Soudain, un sourire éclaira son visage. Il soupira, puis se mit à manger tranquillement sa viande. Parvati et Ginny s'étaient tournées vers le noireaud, elles aussi. Elle ne comprirent pas le sourire heureux qu'il affichait, ni ce qu'il regardait. Mais Ginny était sûre d'une chose, elle allait tirer toute cette affaire au clair, même si elle devait y passer toute son année suivante. Le directeur clama que le repas touchait à sa fin, et qu'il allait annoncer le vainqueur de la coupe des maisons.

Gryffondor, cette année, l'avait remportée haut la main, grace notamment à la ténacité d'une certaine brunette à la voix pincée et à l'accent étranger. A cette annonce, Harry sauta en l'air, heureux comme tout. L'accumulation de bonnes choses était immense, jamais sa joie n'avait éclaté à ce point. Le ciel dégagé fut envahi des premiers pas des élèves sur la piste de danse. Harry, plus libre qu'à son habitude, alla retrouver Hermione, assise, regardant ses camarades danser. Ginny et Parvati bloquèrent le passage à Harry. Il les regarda d'un drôle d'air, entre l'ammusement et l'énervement. Il leur fit son plus beau sourire, et d'un geste léger, presque imperceptible, il les fit glisser délicatement vers des directions opposées. Il prit la main de sa dulcinée, y déposa un léger baiser, l'invitant à danser. Elle accepta avec plaisir, et ils commencèrent à danser de manière très moldue, sur un rythme rapide. Tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés, mais certains reprirent, entrainant les autres couples et groupes à leur suite. Harry et Hermione furent bientôt mèlés à la masse, exactement ce qu'ils désiraient. L'heure du dernier slow arriva, et avant que la musique ne commence, Dumbledor appela Harry à travers la salle.

Harry ! Tu pourrais...mettre une jolie ambiance ?

Bien sûr !

Alors il leva les mains, en boule, comme tout à l'heure. Mais là, il était plus concentré sur sa tâche. Il faisait grandir une boule, aussi lumineuse qu'un petit soleil, et qui y ressemblait fortement. Il la jeta dans les airs, en chandelle. A l'instant où elle retomba sur lui, il porta sa main juste en dessous, et la boule flotta à quelques centimètres de celle-çi. D'étranges petits éclairs bleus passaient de la main du Voleur à la boule, et tout d'un coup, elle explosa en des milliers d'étoiles minuscules, qui se logèrent partout dans l'air de la grande salle, donnant une atmsphère bleu, verte ou rouge, toujours très tamisée. Les élèves, les yeux vers ces drôles de petites étoiles, s'émerveillaient. Harry regarda Hermione, tout sourire. Enfin heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dansant doucement, les yeux dans les yeux, corps contre corps, coeur contre coeur. Le slow prit fin, et aux son des dernières notes, quelques couples s'embrassèrent. Harry et Hermione suivirent le mouvement, et se donnèrent un premier baiser en public. Certains furent effarés, d'autre effrayés, ou bien au contraire attendris.

Tant de réactions à un couple aussi peu probable que celui-çi. Une jeune fille belle et intelligente, extravertie, dans les bras d'un homme douteux, impassible et silencieux. On dira que le regard à tout fait, que la magie a opéré, que ce fut un coup de foudre. Rien de tout celà n'est entièrement vrai. Il faudrait une encyclopédie en cent soixante-quinze volumes pour définir chacun des facteurs qui ont poussé ces deux êtres à vivre un amour aussi fort. La vie n'a pas été tendre, ni pour Hermione, qui ne laisse rien paraître, par sa joie de vivre, mais qui a dû faire ses preuves dans un monde qui la rejettait en tout point, ni pour ce brave Harry Potter qui a vécu un enfer depuis sa pré-adolescence jusqu'à l'instant présent. Rien ne dit que les flammes de la douleur, les morsures du mal, la cruauté des Hommes, ou la froideur de la Mort, ne viendra encore frapper à leur porte. Ce qui est certain cependant, c'est qu'à présent, ils portent en eux une force, une barrière infranchissable, un mur qui n'est pas prêt de cèder. Les fissures que le temps y creusera l'affaiblira, mais il tiendra, droit et fier.

L'année prenait fin, le printemps s'en allait avec. On voyait à présent dans les couloirs un couple de plus se promener main dans la main.

Les bagages étaient mis dans le wagon du Poudlard Express, Ron et Malefoy s'approchèrent d'Hermione d'un même mouvement, tandis qu'elle disait adieu à Parvati, et promettait à Ginny de la retrouver l'année suivante. Harry, en retrait, n'avait personne à qui dire au revoir, comme chaque année. Regarder des élèves partir, certains s'embrasser, celà le gênait avant. Mais maintenant qu'il avait Hermione à ses côtés, il s'en moquait. Même si elle retournait chez ses parents dès la semaine prochaine, et ce durant un mois entier, il restait serain. Il l'attendrait, sur ce quai, il guêterait son retour, ainsi que celui des professeurs qui prennent des vacances.

Hermione se sentait femme, plus fille. Elle qui pensait que le fait d'avoir eu sa première fois changerait la donne, elle n'était femme qu'à présent, avec un autre homme, bien différent. Elle s'était promis à elle-même de ne pas décevoir ses parents, c'était chose faite, et peu importait l'opinion de son père, il finirait bien par changer d'avis. Ce train emportait avec lui tous ses doutes, toutes ses craintes, la vie de fillette qu'elle avait menée jusqu'alors s'évanouissait à l'horizon, laissant une trainée grise de sa combustion lente. Le Violeur avait violé, avec son consentement, l'entrée de son coeur et de son âme, par ses yeux perçants et sa sagesse.

****

**_ Voilà, c'était là le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je metterais sous peu un épilogue, désolée d'avoir tant tardé à mettre ce chap en ligne. Merci pour vos reviews, je m'engage dans une nouvelle qui n'a rien avoir avec Harry Potter, mais je continuerrais de poster des One Shot, au grès de mon imagination...surtout si j'ai le temps en fait. Merci pour tout, Bisous !_**

**_Saïka Garner._**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Vous dire qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants serait un mensonge. Mais vous dire qu'ils moururent dans d'atroces souffrance après s'être haïs en serait un autre. A vous de voir, de décider de lur sort. Seule votre imagination peut donner fin à eur histoire, puisque je ne la vous conterais pas.

Hermione devint donc professeur à Poudlard, cette presigieuse école de magie qui lui a ouvert ses bras. Harry continua de créer des sorts avec Albus Dumbledor, et Hermione se chargait de les enseigner. L'amour envahissait leurs vies, le bonheur d'avoir mit leurs coeurs à nu. Harry continua malgré tout à être poursuivit et harcelé par certains anciensde septième année, Pompom reçut donc sa visite environ une fois toutes les deux semaines. Ginny perça à jour tous les secrets et cachotteries du couple, notamment la raison de leur amour insencé.

Tout resta à sa place, tout continua son chemin dans le train de la vie. Moururent ceux qui devaient mourir, naquirent ceux qui devaient naîtres, se résignèrent ceux qui devaient se résigner, tel le père d'Hermione.

Que d'étrangetés dans ce monde empli de surprises, où les êtres les plus improbables se rencontrent, s'aiment, et plus si affinités.

Donc c'est votre imagination, vos rêves, vos fantasmes, qui créeront la fin de cette étrange histoire. Tuez-les, faites-les s'aimer à tout jamais, donnez-leur une déscendance, poignardez-les dans le dos, noyez-les, laissez-leur une vie heureuse et longue. Tout est entre vos mains... Et le chant d'amour du loup solitaire rejoindra le coeur de la belle...

**FIN **

**_ A bientôt pour un One Shot ! Saïka Garner._**


End file.
